Kamen Rider On Air
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Kupas tuntas everything about Kamen Rider melalui 123,9 FM langsung dari markas Tachibana Racing Club. Selamat mendengarkan, KR-Lovers! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider On Air!** Chapter 1

.

.

.

**A/N**: Setelah browsing-browsing di dunia perkamen rider-an cukup lama, jarang banget nemu fic yang para pemaennya emang asli. Semua pada pake OC, dan aku ma-les-ba-nget sama yang namanya OC! Cuih (ngomong gini tapi author sendiri kadang suka nampang di projekan dia. Ampun!)

Fic kali ini terinspirasi dari banyak fandom. Ada aja cara dari para fandomers untuk ngewawancara tokoh pujaannya. Dari mulai iklan, kuis, awards, ampe naek-naek tangga bwat ngewawancara Gold Saint satu-satu kaya di fandom Saint Seiya. Masa iya Kamen Rider ga punya? Secara karakternya bejibun gitu loh, heuheuheu...

Jadi mari kita lestarikan **Kamen Rider** dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Author bakal ngundang para bintang tamu dari fandom 'Kamen Rider' untuk diwawancara di radio!

Penonton: Suit! Suit! Prikitiw!

**Disclaimer**: Harusnya sih punya akyu, tapi ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba nama Ishinomori yang nampang. Ga tau kenapa bisa gitu! ASLIII! (Ditonjok, diseret dan dibuang tim Ishinomori pro ke daerah X di film KR Kabuto)

**Warning**: Kudu ada SLASH! KUDU! Ga boleh protesss! Ceweku suka yaoi dan ga mau nyia-nyiain kesempatan yang ada. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (tawa setan bergema)  
Kalo yang baca cowo, sorry-sorry aja kalo di tengah jalan merinding disco. Dan akan banyak OOC jadi hati-hatilah!

**Pendengar**: LAMAAAAA! Ayo buruaaan!

Aduh, ternyata para penonton di luar ruang siaran udah keki nunggu. Kalo gitu ga usah pake lama, kita mule aja ya...

**Pendengar**: (Tepok tangan kenceng) *Ini mau denger radio apa nonton siaran bola sih?*

Sampai Akhirnya...

Terdengar jingle singkat potongan lagu Kamen Rider Ichigo jadul. Seorang pemuda tegap, gagah dan memakai jas tipis berwarna coklat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar untuk dua orang. Dia sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat siaran. Setelah mengecek segala persiapan dan kelengkapan, dia pun duduk santai lalu memencet tombol 'ON'

**Taki**: Selamat malam pemirsa! Saya Taki Kazuya dan anda sedang mendengar Kamen Rider On Air langsung dari markas TRC alias Tachibana Racing Club di 123,9 FM. Mulai dari jam 7 sampai jam 8 malam nanti, saya akan bersama kalian untuk mengorek keterangan selengkap-lengkapnya, sedalam-dalamnya dan sedetail-detailnya untuk bisa mengupas informasi dari para bintang tamu kita dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya

**Hongo**: Lho? kok kamu yang jadi penyiarnya sih? Lagian kenapa tempat siarannya di tempat Oyassan? (Tachibana) Dia pindah haluan dari tukang motor ke tukang radio ya? Nggak ngomong-ngomong...mentang-mentang gua cuti ke Eropa.

**Ichimonji**: Lagian kok angka gelombang siarannya jelek banget sih? 123,9? Apa nggak ada yang bagusan dikit? Kaya Dahlia 101,6 FM? (nyanyi nada jingle Dahlia)

**Taki**: AH! Berisik lu pada... belon giliran kalian nongol. Hush! Hush! (ngusir duo rider jadul itu keluar ruang siaran) Ntar kalo gua panggil baru boleh masuk.

**Ichimonji**: Idiiih...galak...

**Taki**: Maaf atas interupsinya KR-lovers, tapi sekarang kalian tahu bahwa tamu kita untuk acara perdana malam ini adalah dua rider senior yang tidak diragukan lagi Woo-Hoo! (heboh sendiri sambil tepok tangan) Mari kita sambut sang Kamen Rider Ichigo dan Nigo, Hongo Takeshi dan Ichimonji Hayatooo! (lagi-lagi tepok tangan sendiri)

**Ichimonji**: Tuh, Go. Tadi diusir sekarang disuruh masuk.

**Hongo**: Iya, kurang kerjaan banget. Kalo mau, mau! Kalo enggak, enggak! Jangan mau yang enggak-enggak!

**Taki**: GAAAAAAAAH! UDAH, CEPET MASUUUK! (emosi) Tuh, bangkunya! (nunjuk bangku yang udah di set) pilih yang mana aja, terserah! Duh, kalo bukan gara-gara nabrakin motor Oyassan, ga bakal mau gua dipaksa kerja kayak ginian. (ngelus dada)

**Ichimonji**: Tapi bangkunya ada tiga?

**Taki**: Itu karena setiap siaran bakal ada 3 tamu yang bakal gua wawancara di acara ini. Mari kita sambut peserta ketiga yang kita kenal dengan sebutan Kamen Rider V3, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'KAZAMI SHIROOOUU'!

**Penonton**: (HEBOOOH) KYAAAA! V3! GANTEEEENG! I LOVE UUUUU!

**Kazami**: (Masuk dan duduk dengan cuek di kursi paling ujung, sebelah Ichimonji) Malam...

**Taki**: Malam juga, selamat ya. kalian bertiga adalah tamu perdana Kamen Rider On Air. Sampai satu jam ke depan, gua bakal ngewawancara lu lu pada, sampe aib lu kebongkar semuanya, siap?

**Ochimonji**: Iiiiih! Aib? Gua sih kagak punya aib! Kazami kali, biar diem-diem ternyata menghanyutkan. Ternyata dia hobi ngupil.

**Kazami**: (Bangkit dari kursi dan menatap Ichimonji tajammm setajam...SILET) Sial loe! Loe juga suka kentut sembarangan!

**Taki**: Woi! Woi! Tenang (nenangin Kazami sampe dia duduk lagi) Go, bantu donk! Kok diem aja sih?

**Honggo**: Zzzz...Hah? apa?

**Taki**: Yah KR-Lovers, ternyata Hongo malah tidur. Ngiler pula. Kayaknya para bintang tamu kita mulai mengeluarkan sifat asli mereka yang beda banget sama waktu mereka memberantas kejahatan.

**Ichimonji**: Ah, ekstrim! Elo sendiri suka lebay kalo bantuin kita berantem.

**Taki**: Itu kan karena jaman dulu belum enak kaya sekarang. Main animasi dimana mana. Stuntman bertebaran. Bahkan nggak perlu ke tempat kejadian perkara bwat take scene (melotot ke pemain Kamen Rider Heisei yang ada di balik kaca ruang siaran) Gara-gara banyak guling-guling waktu ngelawan monster, lecet di tangan gua belon ilang neeh!

**Hongo**: Ah, lu masih mending. Gua kakinya sampe patah.

**Taki**: Oh iya, kaki lu patah pas shooting di episode 10 ya? Gara-gara lagi naek motor nabrak tiang listrik kan? Kok bisa sih? ceritain donk...

**Hongo**: Ah, sapa yang bilang? Gua sukses-sukses aja ngelewatin tu tiang listrik. Cuma habis itu ada nenek-nenek lewat. Nggak mungkin donk gua tabrak, jadi gua manuver kilat ke arah kiri ternyata disana ada tiang telepon. Nabrak deh.

**Taki**: Yah...Apa bedanya? Sama-sama tiang juga... Trus akhirnya episode 14 Ichimonji ngegantiin Hongo ya?

**Ichimonji**: Iya, Gua lagi enak-enak makan lotek tiba-tiba ada cowo brewokan yang ternyata produser film Kamen Rider narik gue trus bilang _'Eh, kamu mau main film gak? entar loteknya saya bayarin'_. Berhubung gua emang ga ada duit bwat bayar tuh lotek, gua iya-iya aja. hahaha...

**Taki**: Wah, kejam lo! Habis makan niatnya mau kabur ya?

**Ichimonji**: Tapi kan akhirnya bayar juga.

**Taki**: Namanya pernah niat jahat tetep aja nggak boleh. Ngomong-ngomong cape nih manggil nama lu panjang amat. Hayato aja ya?

**Ichimonji**: Lha, emang di film lu manggil gua Hayato kok. Ngapain sok-sok banget mau manggil nama keluarga lagi.

**Taki**: Tapi di komik Kamen Rider Spirits kok gua manggil lu balik jadi Ichimonji ya? Apa biar nggak terlalu akrab? Soalnya kan kita akrab banget di film!

**Ichimonji**: Iya tuh, kita malah ada adegan peluk-pelukan di episode 47 sama 48. Bikin author mimisan aja.

**Hongo, Kazami**: Ehmmm!

**Taki**: (Nyadar pandangan bengis Hongo dan Kazami karena OOT dan langsung balik ke topik) Sorry, sorry, tadi nostalgila dikit. Bwat Kazami sekarang. (masih dipelototin Kazami) Aduh...takut...mandangnya jangan galak-galak dooonk. Waktu itu lu matinya garing amat. Ga sempet protes ke sutradara?

**Kazami**: Mau gimana lagi? Itu udah skrip langsung dari Ishinomori-san. Masa gua ubah-ubah? Lagian Senpai Hongo dan Ichimonji kan udah ngidupin gua lagi.

**Ichimonji**: Kok Hongo dipanggil senpai, ke gua enggak?

**Kazami**: Ngapain? Di film dia kan emang senpai aku di jurusan biologi. Lagian aslinya kamu juga 5 taun lebih muda. bayangin! 5 taun maaan! (diucapin ala sinetron)

**Taki**: Iya, sama yang main Amazon aja masih kalah tua, hahaha...

**Hongo**: Udah-udah. Kasian Ichimonji kan cup...cup...(ngelus rambut Ichimonji yang emang lurus)

**Ichimonji**: Hiks! (meluk Hongo dengan hiperbola)

**Taki**: Untung aja bukan siaran visual, kalo nggak para pendengar cowo pasti udah ganti channel lain. (geleng-geleng)

**Ichimonji**: Habis...soalnya aku juga bete ga bisa manggil dia Takeshi. Padahal dia aja manggil Kazami udah Shiro! Apa gunanya selama kita selalu bareng dikala susah dan senang. sehat dan sakit. Dasar produser dan scriptwriter ga bisa liat fujoushi seneng.

**Taki**: Buset, kaya udah nikah aja. Udah Oyyy pelukannya! Pisah! Pisah! Buat Hongo lagi nih, Kok pas lo main pertama kali nggak ngomong 'henshin'? yang bikin epic trade mark duluan malah Hayato?

**Hongo**: Soalnya waktu itu konsep awalnya cuma pengendara bermotor yang bisa berubah. Mana gua tahu harus ada ngomong 'henshin' segala.

**Ichimonji**: Di skrip aslinya juga nggak ada lho, tapi nggak rame kalo nggak ngomong apa-apa pas lagi eksyen. Jadi gua teriak 'henshin' aja biar keren. Buktinya Sailor moon aja sampe ngikutin.

**Kazami**: Dan sialnya menurut produser itu keren, jadi pas jaman gue teriakan itu dipake terus deh.

**Ichimonji**: Kamsud lo?

**Taki**: Woiii! Berisiiik! Kalian bdua ini berantem aja, beda banget sama di film en komik. Sekarang pertanyaan bwat Hayato. Pakean lu di film ganti-ganti mulu? emang disuruh ato pengen?

**Ichimonji**: Pengen donk! Gua stress ngeliat dia (nunjuk Hongo) bajunya jas item ituuuuuuu terus. Paling yang beda-beda cuma dasinya doank. Tuh, liat! Sekarang aja nih jas masih dipake.

**Hongo**: Heh! Ini jas kesayangan gue tauk! Lagian episode 50-an kesana gua juga jadi sering ganti-ganti outfit.

**Ichimonji**: Iyeee...dengan pengorbanan kdua mata gue...monster kura-kura kunyuk.

**Taki**: Udah, jangan sewot. Yang penting di jaman V3 kalian ngumpul lagi. nah untuk Kazami, Kok warna syal kamu beda? Nggak merah juga?

**Kazami**: Gue cinta bangsa, bro. Mereka udah merah, gua pake putih. Lagian berkat gua syal Kamen Rider nggak merah semua kan? Riderman aja warna kuning. si X apalagi, narsis dan banyak warna.

**Taki**: Tapi menurut gua cara pake syal lu paling unik. diiket di bahu. Kenapa tuh?

**Kazami**: Itu juga efek nggak mau sama ama yang lain. Terbukti kan pas jaman Showa V3 jadi paling sukses. Kena subb pertama pula.

**Ichimonji**: sombooong...!

**Hongo**: Ah, nyesel gua punya kohai gini. Ternyata dia jadi Kamen Rider di balik selimut.

**Kazami**: Tapi lu duaan gua bawa lagi di film V3 kan? Jadi kita impas.

**Ichimonji**: Ah! basa-basi! lu sampe ZX juga tetep eksis. Kasian kita donk!

**Kazami**: Situ sendiri juga muncul walo dalam bentuk Rider doank!

**Hongo**: Tenang...Tenang...yang penting kita nongol lagi di movie Decade yang baru-baru ini release, All Rider vs Daishocker (promosi) Disana kita nggak kalah keren dari dua Kamen Rider barcode itu.

**Kazami**: Iya tuh, gua juga puas. Paling asik ngeliatin Kabuto sama Stronger berantem sebelum take film. Mereka bdua sifatnya sama banget, padahal beda era.

**Ichimonji**: Ah serius? Gua malah liat Amazon ngopi bareng Hibiki. Mungkin mereka berdua ngerasa cocok karena sama-sama Kamen Rider ndeso. Hahahaha!

**Taki**: Oy! Oy! OOOOY! Gua yang jadi penyiar malah dikacangin! Kalo Mau baca fanfic Kamen Rider Decade Movie backstage, author juga lagi bikin. Ntar kalian liat sendiri aja kalo udah jadi. Sekarang yang mau gua kupas tuntas tuh lu lu semua, bukan malah ngegosipin Rider laeeen! Mereka ada jatah sendiri!

**Hongo**: Hehehe...habis asik, ya udah. Lanjut, gan...

**Taki**: Bwat lu bdua (nunjuk Hongo sama Hayato) Kalian sama deketnya nggak kaya di film? Ato itu cuma akting doank?

**Ichimonji**: Deket. sekarang aja duduk sebelahan.

**Hongo**: Deketnya kaya apa dulu? Yang pasti kita nggak sampe kaya Minami Kotaro ama Nobuhiko yang episode pertama aja udah mandi bareng. Ogah! Jijay gua!

**Taki**: Maksud gua, kalian kalo lagi nggak jadi Kamen Rider suka bareng nggak? Yang gua liat kalian bareng doank kan kalo Shocker-Shocker pada muncul.

**Hongo**: Cukup sering tuh. Kita sering bantuin Oyassan benerin motor. Sering bantuin belanja. Sering bantuin masak di sekre TRC de-el-el.

**Ichimonji**: Soalnya kalo belanja Hongo terlalu polos. Iya-iya aja. Jadi gua temenin buat nawar barang. Kalo lagi masak dia juga cuma bisa motong doank, terpaksa gua juga bantu masak. Saling melengkapi deh!

**Kazami**: Pantes kalo giliran senpai yang masak rasanya ancur banget! Tadinya gua nggak mo protes karena ngehargain senpai. Tapi berhubung ternyata yang masak elo, gua komplen nih sekarang!

**Ichimonji**: Enak aja, masakan gua enak setara koki restoran bintang lima tauk. Lidah lu aja yang bermasalah!

**Kazami**: Makanya jangan pake topi kalo masak! label garem ama gula jadi ketuker kan!

**Taki**: Ampuuun Gustiii! Udah! Honggo! Tuker tempat duduk, kamu yang di tengah! Cepet! Bisa gila kalo ngadepin dua makhluk ini sendirian. Kok lu tahan sih?

**Hongo**: (sambil tukeran kursi sama Ichimonji) Nggak tau ya, gua juga bingung. Apa karena gua charming? (nunjukin senyum maut yang sering diliatin di film)

**Pendengar**: GYAAAAAAAA! HONGGO-SAMA! SUTEEEKIIIII! (jejeritan histeris)

**Taki**: HUSH! DIEM! Yang di luar ruang siaran nggak boleh ribut! Dengerin yang tenang ato gordennya gua tutup!

Penonton: (diem)

**Taki**: Oke, lanjut...Hayato, Ngomong-ngomong soal topi, emang itu perintah dari bagian wardrobe ato emang suka?

**Ichimonji**: Kok dari tadi yang dibahas dari gue outfit aja? Kenapa? penampilan gua trendi banget ya? (Pasang senyum lucu kaya pas pertama muncul di series)

**Penonton**: GYAAAAAA! ICHIMONJIIII!

**Taki**: DIEEEEMMMM! (death glare ke arah penonton yang langsung diem lagi) Ehm...oke. Jawabannya?

**Ichimonji**: Aslinya juga gua suka pake topi. Kalo nggak pake topi biasanya pake helm. Habis udah biasa, nggak enak kalo tiba-tiba nggak pake.

**Hongo**: Pantes rambut lu klimis kayak pisang diungkep. Padahal kalo dikedepanin, poni lu panjang banget.

**Taki**: Ah? yang bener? Pengen liat donk!

**Ichimonji**: Nggak ah, rahasia perusahaan. Ntar kalian pada naksir lagi. Jaman Showa dulu poni panjang dan badan krempeng belum 'IN' kaya sekarang. Lagian gua juga dipilih produser gara-gara sering pake topi dan helm buat nyepet Hongo.

**Hongo**: Kenapa gua dibawa-bawa?

**Ichimonji**: Lu nyadar nggak sih selama 13 episode itu ..LU!-NGGAK!-PERNAH!-PAKE!-HELM! pantes aja lu kecelakaan maut gitu. Pas udah kejadian baru lu tobat. Gimana sih? Film kita kan ditonton semua kalangan, kasih contoh yang bener donk.

**Hongo**: (manggut-manggut dengan mulut cengo) Iya...maap, maap.

**Kazami**: Pantes adegan gua pake helm juga banyak. Produsernya masih trauma kayaknya.

**Ichimonji**: Ah, lu juga masih ikut-ikutan henshin di atas motor yang sambil jalan.

**Kazami**: Tapi saking kerennya, tuh adegan henshin digambar di komik Spirits.

**Taki**: Iya...iya...cukup narsisnya! Ternyata banyak juga gosip yang gua kelewat. Padahal selama ini gua jarang absen ke markas TRC.

**Hongo**: Soalnya lu juga harus ngurus istri sih.

**Taki**: AAAH! Kagak! Itu sih ekting doank. Aslinya gua masih jomblo coy! Gua masih nerima lowongan, bagi para pendengar cewe yang berminat bisa langsung kirim surat ke markas TRC. Ditunggu looo!

**Kazami**: Beuh, malah promosi. Masih ada pertanyaan nggak? Kalo nggak gua mau balik nih. Cape habis ngaterin Yukiko bolak-balik daftar ulang SMA.

**Taki**: Masih donk! Baru juga bincang-bincang bentar. Waktu kita sejam, nyante aja. Bwat Kazami, Apa sih yang lu suka dari Junko? Beneran kalian pacaran?

**Kazami**: Yeee...itu dia aja yang ke GR-an. Dia kan cuma gua tolong di episode awal doank. Habis itu ngikutin gua kemana-mana. Gua ga ada waktu bwat pacaran. Ga ada!

**Taki**: Buset. Tenang mas! Jawabnya napsu amat. Beneran nggak ada apa-apa nih?

**Kazami**: Nggak!

**Taki**: Kalo sama Yuuki?

**Kazami**: Hah? Pertanyaan apa tuh?

**Taki**: Pertanyaan dari pemirsa Kamen Rider On Air, karena sudah setengah jam berlalu maka kita harus masuk 'sesi SuPer' alias Sesinya Surat Pemirsa. Tengkyu banget bwat kalian semua yang udah kirim surat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang asik. Kalo emang belum dibacain jangan sampe kecewa, kirim terus suratnya sampai saya bacain. Hahaha...

Tiba-tiba ada selingan nada jingle tapi lebih nge-Rock.

**Hongo**: Bikin sakit jiwa...

**Ichimonji**: apanya?

**Hongo**: Jinglenya. Untung pembaca nggak bisa denger.

**Taki**: Biarin! Jadi apa jawabannya, Kazami?

**Kazami**: Jawaban apa?

**Taki**: Ya itu tadi! Lu ada apa-apa nggak sama Yuuki Jyoji? Riderman?

**Kazami**: Sama cewe aja nggak, apalagi sama cowo! Mikir duoooonks! (gebrak meja) Awas nanya-nanya kaya gitu lagi! Apa lo duaan cekikikan?

**Hongo, Ichimonji**: Nggak...Gapapa...hihihihihihi…

**Taki**: Aduh...omongan, kelakuan, sama tatapan matanya dari dulu nggak pernah berubah. teteup sadis. Aku kan nggak salah, cuma bacain surat yang ada. Hix…

**Kazami**: Grrrr…

**Taki**: (ngalihin muka dari lirikan maut Kazami) Oh, untuk semuanya nih. Apa kalian stay cool dengan efek-efek jadul yang cacatnya keliatan sana-sini? Kalo disuruh ngulang main film Kamen Rider lagi dengan efek film sekarang mau nggak?

**Hongo**: Stay cool? Kita stay cool-stay cool aja ah. Kaya domba di iklan rokok.

**Kazami**: Lagian kenapa musti malu? Jaman dulu kan emang efek segitu udah keren!

**Ichimonji**: Tapi jujur aja nih, kalo ada mesin waktu gua pengen banget ke masa sekarang. Dengan efek jaman sekarang pasti outfit, monster, dan segala macemnya jadi keren.

**Hongo**: Iya! iya! Gua juga mau banget! Inilah susahnya jadi perintis. Diagungkan tapi dipandang sebelah mata. Yang enak para penerus-penerus kita aja.

**Taki**: Gua jadi ikutan nelangsa nih...Gua juga pengen naek motor yang bisa diutak-atik kaya Faiz ato pake pedang keren kaya Blade. (ngangguk-ngangguk)

**Kazami**: Yang penting seluruh dunia berpaling sama kita lagi gara-gara komik Kamen Rider Spirits. Thank's to Muraeda-sensei disitu gua digambar ganteng banget, jadi gua nggak mau komplen.

**Ichimonji**: Iya! Gua juga jadi lucu. Tapi emang aslinya lucu kok. Dan kelakuan gua di Tipi sama di komik sama aja. Jadi nggak OOC, hahahaha...

**Hongo**: Gua juga digambar persis banget. Cuman kalo udah bareng Ichimonji kadang OOC sih, habis dia gokil mampus.

**Taki**: Tapi Hayato, Banyak pembaca yang ngelayangin surat ke Muraeda-sensei katanya lu dikomik kaya cewe.

**Ichimonji**: Masa sih? Biasa aja kok. Pembacanya kali yang belum nonton film kita lengkap. Makanya pada nonton ya! Donlot aja di Indowebster (dadah-dadah ke penonton On Air yang langsung jerit-jerit)

**Kazami**: Soalnya pola pikir Showa sama Heisei beda. Muka lu di fim dulu kan gahar! Demi kenyamanan mata pembaca, lu disulap jadi bishounen.

**Ichimonji**: Ah, sirik lu! Author aja bilang muka jadul gua chubby dan imut-imut.

**Kazami**: Pas nonton dia pasti lagi sakit mata.

**Ichimonji**: Lu ngajak berantem mulu sih! Macem-macem lagi gua bikin film lu kayak Kondorman versi ITOKUB!

**Taki**: Eh...Bubar! Bubaaar! Fisik tuh relatif, itu kan cuma opini pembaca. Jangan dianggep serius. Lagian Kondorman versi sableng itu katanya belon masuk yutub. Ntar aja kalo udah eksis di internet kita bahas. Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikut. Buat Kazami nih, Gimana cara lu bolak-balik Mesir-Jepang padahal lu kliatan...ehm...kagak punya duit?

**Kazami**: Bcanda? Gini-gini gua direktur perusahaan, tapi gua aja yang nggak pernah bilang. Aslinya gua tajir lagi.

**Taki**: Oh...Oke. Another fact that I don't know. Trus Ichimonji, Lu kameramen kan? kok hasil foto lu nggak keliatan sih?

**Ichimonji**: Karena emang dulu gua ga bisa ngasih watermark. Belum jamannya photoshop. Jadi semua foto ga sempet kulabelin. Nyesel deh, hasil jepretan Tsukasa yang ngawur banget malah lebih terkenal sekarang.

**Taki**: Duh, sedih amat...cup...cup...Ntar gua minta side job bwat lu ke Oyassan deh..

**Ichimnoji**: Janji ya!

**Taki**: Iya! Iya! Sekarang buat Hongo sama Kazami. Kok kalian mau sih ambil fakultas biologi?

**Hongo**: Soalnya aku suka keindahan dan menurutku alam tuh indah.

**Taki**: Cieeeh...sok puitis. Kalo lu, Mi?

**Kazami**: Kayaknya sama kayak senpai Hongo. Soalnya alam sekarang udah mulai rusak. banyak penebangan liar. Mana pemilu sempet sok-sok mau diulang, itu kan butuh kertas. kertas kan dari kayu. kayu kan dari po'on. Mereka masa nggak mikir sih?

**Taki**: Kok tujuan masuk kuliahnya jadi kaya bwat kampanye cagar alam ya? Sip, lanjut! Hongo, kamu masih single nggak? Hah? Pertanyaan apa nih?

**Hongo**: Single kok. Lagian kerja jadi Kamen Rider mana ada waktu bwat bareng sama cewe? Belum kalo mereka diincer musuh gara-gara ada hubungan sama kita. Nggak ah, Ngerepotin banget.

**Taki**: Jadi tujuan kalian bersikap mencurigakan tuh demi kepentingan semua umat manusia? Benar-benar pengorbanan besar...Aku jadi terharu...

**Ichimonji**: Heh! Apa maksudnya sikap kita mencurigakan. Gua bukan homo ya! Honggo ini sahabat gua, nggak lebih nggak kurang. Titik!

**Taki**: Slama gua ngga kena, gua dukung-dukung aja. Apalagi gua seneng kalo ada gosip baru.

**Kazami**: Kayak ibu-ibu PKK aja, kerjaannya ngegosip.

**Taki**: Udah, nggak usah protes! Bwat kazami. V3 punya kelemahan nggak sih?

**Kazami**: Ada, fatal banget. Tapi nggak bisa disebut, kalo ada anggota Deathron yang denger siaran ini bisa tamat gua.

**Ichimonji**: Ah...XL lu! X-tra Lebay! Di episode 15 juga dijabarin. Kasih tau aja napa?

**Kazami**: *sigh* Kalo setelah pake Reverse Double Typhoon, gua nggak bisa henshin dulu selama 3 jam. Puas?

**Taki**: Ah! Yang bener? Trus gimana cara kalo ada monster nongol pas lu nggak bisa berubah?

**Kazami**: Ya gua ngumpet dulu ato ngapain kek. Masih banyak kerjaan.

**Taki**: V3 bisa ngumpet? Trus…lho, ini pertanyaan buat Kazami lagi! Fans lu banyak amat sih? Rahasia kemampuan V3 kan ada 26? Nggak kebanyakan tuh? Bisa bahas satu-satu?

**Kazami**: Tadinya aku mau ngelengkapin jadi 30 biar pas, tapi nggak ada ide. Kalo dibahas satu-satu nggak akan kelar satu jam. Mending kalian semua nonton film gua aja.

**Taki**: Ah, kalian semua dibawa buat wawancara malah banyakan promosinya. Mumpung lagi bae, gua maafin deh kali ini. Nah! Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, dari duluuu pengen gua tanya ke kalian tapi nggak sempet aja. Kok pas berubah belt kalian bisa langsung ada sih?

**Kazami**: Kenapa nggak? Kuuga sama Agito aja beltnya muncul tiba-tiba. Si Kuuga pas di CT-Scan emang di dalem tubuhnya ada belt.

**Taki**: Tapi di film kalian kan nggak sedetail itu!

**Hongo**: Anggap aja detail, soalnya dulu animasi kan belum mutakhir kayak sekarang. Yang pasti belt Ichigo tetep milik gua, belt Nigo tetep milik Ichimonji dan belt V3 adalah milik Shiro. Nggak akan pindah tangan soalnya konsep kita cyborg.

**Ichimonji**: Kok asa nyepet Rider Heisei siapa...gituuu...

**Kazami**: Ah, Rider Heisei beberapa kan emang udah beda konsep. Nggak masalah...yang penting mereka ngutamain kedamaian dunia dan bukan bertarung antar Rider yang nggak jelas kepentingannya.

**Ichimonji**: Tapi kok tetep kerasa kayak nyepet Rider Heisei siapa...gitu yaaa!

Tiba-tiba terdengar kembali bunyi jingle, hanya aja kali ini pake terompet.

**Ichimonji**: Nah, itu apaan lagi? Asaan waktu sejam udah hampir abis.

**Taki**: Itu tanda kalian buat main di sesi selanjutnya yaitu: Pin Poin Bremmm!

**Kazami**: …Pin Poin apa?

**Hongo**: Kok udah kaya Rajipuri (the prince of tennis radio) aja? Ada Pin Poin segala?

**Taki**: Bedanya sekarang bukan 'Pin Poin Smash' tapi 'Pin Poin Bremmm'. Kalo kalian naek motor kan beda suaranya sama main tenis. Nggak smash-smash tapi bremmm-bremmm gitu. (ngikutin cara ngomong di iklan oli top wan)

**Kazami**: Nggak beres nih acara. Siapa sih pencetus idenya?

**Taki**: Oyassan.

**Kazami**: (langsung diem pas Tachibana disebut) OK! No Comment kalo gitu.

**Taki**: Bagus. Selama 30 detik kalian kudu jawab hanya dengan 'Yes' atau 'No' atau pertanyaan tidak akan dilanjutkan sampai kalian menjawab. Dan kalau sampai kalah ato kena diskualifikasi...maka kalian akan kena PERMAINAN HUKUMAAAN, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (tiba2 terdengar suara geledek)

**Hongo, Ichimonji, Kazami**: (kaget) GIEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

**Taki**: Ada sepuluh pertanyaan yang harus dijawab dalam 30 detik. Semua harus dijawab jujur. kalo nggak, lu lu semua bakal tahu rasa. Ohohohohoho...

**Ichimonji**: Aduh serem...

**Taki**: Ok, kita mulai dari Hongo. Untuk sesi Pin Poin, gua gunain bahasa yang lebih formal oke? Kita mulai. Apa kamu suka anjing?

**Hongo**: Yes!

**Taki**: dendam sama Ichimonji pas dia nyabot peran kamu?

**Hongo**: Ngg...No!

**Taki**: Ngerokok?

**Hongo**: No!

**Taki**: IPK di atas 3?

**Hongo**: Yes!

**Taki**: Naksir Midorikawa Ruriko?

**Hongo**: Hah? Kayaknya N...no...

**Taki**: Benci banget sama Shocker?

**Hongo**: YEEEEEEES!

**Taki**: Suka tidur sembarangan?

**Hongo**: Wah...ini pasti gosip orang dalem...Yes.

**Taki**: Suka makan jengkol?

**Hongo**: Pete aja gua nggak suka! No!

**Taki**: Pernah ciuman?

**Hongo**: No. Sialan pertanyaan menjebak!

**Taki**: Trakhir, ada rasa sama Hayato?

**Hongo, Ichimonji**: APAAAA?

**Taki**: Udah, jawab aja. 6...5...4...

**Hongo**: No! No! NOOOOO! Sakit nih penyiar dari tadi ngelantur mulu.

**Taki**: Gua kan juga kepaksa gara-gara surat fans kali. Selamaaaat! Hongo berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam 30 detik. Jujur lagi! Dia nggak dapet hukuman (tepok tangan) Sekarang giliran Hayato.

**Ichimonji**: (betulin posisi topi) Siap!

**Taki**: Punya baju lebih dari sepuluh stel?

**Ichimonji**: Bentar...tu...wa... (ngitung jari) yes!

**Taki**: Lu jago main ski?

**Ichimonji**: Yes.

**Taki**: Pedofil?

**Ichimonji**: Hah? Gila! Sapa sih yang nyiapin pertanyaan? Nggak lah! Eh...maksud gua No!

**Taki**: Pake parfum?

**Ichimonji**: No.

**Taki**: Jarang ngunci pintu kamar?

**Ichimonji**: He'eh. Yes.

**Taki**: Pantes bawaan lu diserang mulu. Bisa nyetir mobil?

**Ichimonji**: Yes.

**Taki**: Pernah kepikir bwat ngisengin Rider lain?

**Ichimonji**: YES!

**Taki**: Bisa main alat musik?

**Ichimonji**: Alat musik apa dulu? Eh...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'Breeemmm' kenceng banget.

**Taki**: Sayang sekali waktu abis di pertanyaan ke delapan. Hayato otomatis mendapat 'sesi Hukumaaan'!

**Ichimonji**: Ah, brengsek! Kok gua sial banget?

**Taki**: Lagian mikir lama amat. Udah, terima aja nasib lu. Sekarang giliran Kazami dulu.

**Kazami**: Hmm...

**Taki**: Siap ya! Let's go! Biologi bukan pilihan pertama kuliahmu!

**Kazami**: Yes.

**Taki**: Pernah punya pacar?

**Kazami**: No.

**Taki**: Takut aer?

**Kazami**: No.

**Taki**: Takut salib?

**Kazami**: No.

**Taki**: Takut bawang?

**Kazami**: No.

**Taki**: (garuk-garuk kepala) Kok pertanyaannya gini sih? Emangnya dia vampir? Suka warna merah?

**Kazami**: Yes.

**Taki**: Susah bangun pagi?

**Kazami**: No.

**Taki**: Nangis pas Yuuki mati?

**Kazami**: No. Dia emang sobat gue, tapi gue nggak secengeng itu.

**Taki**: Gaptek?

**Kazami**: No.

**Taki**: Suka baca komik?

**Kazami**: Hmm...kadang sih...tapi No.

**Taki**: Yeeeeah! Kazami berhasil menyelesaikan Pin Poin Bremmm dengan sempurna! maka dia terhindar dari sesi hukuman. Tapi pilihan utama lu bukan biologi? Jadi apaan?

**Kazami**: Kedokteran atau Elektro.

**Taki**: Wah...berat ya pemikiranya. (Sweat drop) Sesuai janji, Hayato akan dihukum.

**Ichimonji**: AAAAAAAH! Jangan yang susah-susah dooonk! (ngumpet di balik meja)

**Hongo**: Tenang aja, kalo susah tinggal henshin jadi Rider.

**Taki**: Weiits, sayang sekali nggak bisa karena hukumannya adalah salaman sama dokter Shinigami!

**Ichimonji**: UAPAAAAAAAA? OGAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Mpe kiamat gua nggak mau salaman ama dia. Haram!

**Kazami**: Hush! Salaman aja kok haram sih?

**Ichimonji**: Lu tau apa? Waktu itu V3 kan belon lahir! Pokoknya nggak mau!

**Taki**: Mending salaman ato nyium aja nih?

**Ichimonji**: Anjrrrritt! Kalo bener kejadian, bibir gua harus disterilin pake aer mendidih sama kembang tujuh macem! Itu lebih ogah lagiii!

**Taki**: Oke, kalau gitu kita sepakat buat ngasih hukuman salaman ke Ichimonji! Bentar ya si aki gua panggilin dulu.

Tidak beberapa lama, Taki kembali ke ruangan bersama cowo tinggi, kurus, peot dan jubah gelap panjang yang melambai-lambai.

**Kazami**: Anjis gila, kaget gua! Sapa tuh?

**Hongo**: (bisik-bisik) Dr. Shinigami. Musuh bebuyutan kita dulu. tapi Ichimonji lebih dendam sama dia karena ditangkep berkali-kali. Pake acara brain kontrol segala.

**Kazami**: Ooo...I see...Kayaknya aku ngerti perasaan Ichimonji deh.

**Shinigami**: Apaan ini? Saya lagi enak-enak duduk di rumah langsung diseret kesini. Ga sopan!

**Taki**: Sorry ki, bentar doank, ada yang mau minta salaman.

**Ichimonji**: Semprul! Siapa juga yang minta, lu kali yang maksa!

**Shinigami**: Ichimonji Hayato! (ngeluarin senjata Deathscythe) Ngapain kamu disini?

**Taki**: weiits! Weiits! Sabar dulu! Kita ngajak ente kesini bukan bwat berantem. Cuma salaman doank! Salaman!

**Shinigami**: Sama dia? Malesss! Gara-gara dia nih Shocker ancur.

**Taki**: (ngamuk) Bukaaan! Tapi emang di script kalian kudu kalah! Udah cepet sana salamaaaaan!

Karena takut ngeliat Taki yang kumat Ichimonji dan terpaksa bersalaman. Walau habis itu mereka berdua langsung lari nyari WC buat cuci tangan.

**Taki**: Yak, KR-lovers. Akhirnya Ichimonji berhasil menyelesaikan sesi hukuman. Karena ini hanya siaran radio, para KR-Lovers yang tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadiannya jangan takut. Karena mulai besok, majalah Kamen Rider On Air akan diterbitkan dan semua yang kalian lewatkan dalam wawancara malam ini akan dibahas ulang. Termasuk foto eksklusif dan semua spin off. Semua bisa langsung dibeli di sekre Tachibana Racing Club.

**Kazami**: Hah? kok gitu?

**Hongo**: Kok kita nggak dikasih tahu?

**Taki**: Karena Majalah dan Radio ini adalah lapangan kerja tambahan Oyassan. Demi persenan aku juga nurut-nurut aja, wakakaka...

**Ichimonji**: (ngos-ngosan di pintu ruang siaran) Sialan ki, lu makan temen...hosh..hosh... Awas ya!

**Ichimonji, Hongo, Kazami**: (Ngepalin tangan siap buat ninju) TAKIIIIIII!

**Taki**: Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan para bintang tamu sekarang akan dimunculkan lagi di episode-episode mendatang. Terus kirimkan surat request dan pertanyaan kalian. Saya Taki Kazuya dan anda sedang mendengarkan 123,9 FM Kamen RiderLovers On Air langsung dari markas TRC.

**Ichimonji**: Jangan kabur lu! Sini!

**Taki**: Eh..sabar semuanya! Jangan pake kekerasan dulu! Kita bisa ngobrol bae-bae! KR-Lovers! Sampai jumpa minggu depan! Salam, henshin!

Terdengar lagu penutup yang diiringi suara jeritan maut Taki.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Makasih bwat semua pembaca yang udah baca fic super sakit ini. Bagi kalian yang mau request-request ato ngasih pertanyaan silahkan aja. Kalo hoki bakal dimasukin.  
Jangan malu-malu bwat para anonymous untuk review juga. Nggak bayar kok, tinggal lihat bawah ada tulisan 'Review this Story/Chapter'. Klik aja, hohohohohoho…

Ayo jangan sampe nggak review, siapa tahu aja Rider Showa atau Heisei favoritmu yang bakal diwawancara di chapter selanjutnya. Silahkan kirim pertanyaan apa aja mulai dari yang nggak penting hingga yang nggak penting banget. Semua akan dijawab eksklusif disini XD

Untuk pembaca yang baru lihat fic ini dua, tiga, atau sepulun tahun kemudian nggak masalah. Silahkan review juga. Ditunggu lo…(Doain aja lewat sepuluh taun kemudian KR masih eksis)

Mari kita lestarikan Kamen Rider hingga titik darah penghabisan!

Salam, henshin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider On Air!** Chapter 2

.

.

.

**A/N**: Akhirnyaaaaa! LIBUUUUUR! Dan Chapter 2 beres juga dikala harus adaptasi masuk kuliah. Buset, udah sebulan lewat ya? Ampuuun…!Uuugh…kuliah emang merepotkan. Tapi fanfic kudu jalan, kalo nggak aku bisa stress.  
Siapkan diri kalian untuk chapter kali ini karena tidak bagus untuk orang yang lagi mengendarai kendaraan bermotor,(Ya iyalah lagi nyetir kok baca? Bisa Nabrak!) orang sakit jantung, ibu-ibu mengandung dan orang yang lagi makan. Kalo keselek, author nggak mau tanggung jawab!

**Disclaimer**: Punya Ishinomori Shoutaro kali, siapa lagi? Masa punya aku? Kalo mereka punya aku bakal kupajang semua di kamar dan ga akan kujual ke stasiun TV manapun! Mine!

**Warning**: Sedikit Slash. Sedikiiiit doank. Janji deh. Hehehehehe…(nyilangin telunjuk dan jari tengah dibalik pungung)

**Pendengar**: Horeeeeee! (tepok tangan)

Wah, ternyata penonton On Air kali ini kebanyakan cewe, kenapa ya? Apa karena bintang tamunya? Baiklah. Mending kita langsung mulai aja (Sambil pasang lagu KR-KR animetal)

**Taki**: Malam pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama saya Taki Kazuya di acara Kamen Rider On Air! 123,9 FM langsung dari markas TRC. Seperti biasa, saya akan menghadirkan 3 bintang tamu istimewa yang akan bersama kita selama satu jam ke depan. Tapi kali ini udaranya lebih segar karena tidak ada aura jadul, siapa saja mereka? Yuk kita panggil, Silahkan masuk, bro…

Para penonton menjerit liar pada ketiga bintang tamu, yang ternyata cowo semua itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sambil berjalan pelan dan lebay melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mereka akhirnya menempati kursi yang tersedia.

**Taki**: Hwalow semua! Apa kabar, gua seneng banget ternyata kalian yang diwawancara selajutnya. Sok, kenalin diri dulu donk!

**Yuuto**: Ehm..tes…tes…Malem, gua yang jadi Zeronos di Kamen Rider Den-O. Gua Sakurai Yuuto.

**Pendenger**: GYAAAA! IMUT! YUUTOOO LIAT SINI DOOONK!

**Takumi**: Gua Inui Takumi, alias Kamen Rider Faiz.

**Pendengar**: HUWAAAA! TAKUMI KEREEEEN! GANTEEEEENG!

Tiba-tiba bintang tamu terakhir mengacungkan satu jari ke udara perlahan. Penonton pun langsung terdiam.

**Tendou**: Nenek gue bilang, gue adalah orang yang berjalan di jalan surga. Orang yang akan mengatur segala sesuatunya. Gue adalah Kamen Rider Kabuto yang tersohor. Nama gue…Tendou Souji.

**Penonton**: (Menggila serempak) KYAAAAAAAA! TEN-DOU! TEN-DOU! TEN-DOOOOU!

**Taki**: Ampuuuuuuun! (nutup telinga) Baru kali ini ruang siaran heboh gini. Salah manggil bintang tamu kayaknya. Ehm! Okay, kita mulai aja acaranya ya. Pakabar semua?

**Yuuto**: Baek. Kita juga kaget kenapa bisa jadi bintang tamu Kamen Rider On Air episode kali ini. Kok bisa sih?

**Taki**: Bisa donk. Soalnya banyak yang minta kalian jadi bintang tamu.

**Inui**: Ah, masa? Kok gua ga liat di review? Malah ada yang minta ngewawancara belalang tempur?

**Taki**: Emang lu kate author kaga punya Ha-pe ama blog lain? Kalo ga percaya cek aja ato kirim private message ke dia abis ini. Oh iya, betewe, gimana shooting kalian? Lancar?

**Tendou**: Gua sekarang sih masih sibuk shooting live Action 'BECK' bareng adik ipar dia nih! (nunjuk Yuuto)

**Taki**: Oh iya, BECK live action mau nongol ya? Ntar kalo udah release SMS gua ya, kalo perlu kirimin tiketnya. Hehehe… Kalo yang lain gimana? Lancar?

**Inui**: Lancar gimana? Yang ada malah udah tamat. Faiz kan udah abis tayang dari dulu. Di Indos*ar ama Space T**n aja udah ga tayang lagi.

**Yuuto**: Mending! Gara-gara Kamen Rider hutan yang susah ngerem motornya itu nggak muncul di tipi lokal, film gua juga batal muncul deh.

**Tendou**: Yang ada kita nunggu giliran digambar muraeda-sensei biar eksis lagi.

**Taki**: Ah, PD amat kalo lu para KR heisei bakal dibikin komiknya kaya spirits. Kalopun ada, mungkin ga sama Muraeda-sensei kali. Liat aja komik Decade!

**Yuuto**: Nggak mauuu! Maunya Muraeda-sensei!

**Taki**: Lah? Kok ngotot sih?

**Inui**: Gimana nggak? (mulai manyun) Pas main di movie Decade kemaren, selepas shooting yang banyak dimintain tanda tangan di komik malah para senior-senior. Kita Rider Heisei cuma kebagian sesi foto doank. Ga adil!

**Tendou**: Iya, nggak adil banget! (ikutan manyun) Untung kata nenek gua, segala sesuatu di dunia ini akan berputar seperti roda. Masa keemasan kita bakal dateng lagi, jadi sante aja…

**Taki**: (mundur karena takut ngeliat mulut tendou sama Inui yang mulai monyong-monyong GaJe) Tapi penjualan mainan kalian menggila kan? Jaman showa dulu kan yang bisa dijual cuma henshin belt sama gachapon doank. Woiiii! Udah donk manyun-nya!

**Tendou**: Tapi kan kitanya ga terkenal. Yang asik dibicarain orang cuma Rider form sama mainan kita aja. Showa asik tuh, jadi banyak fandomnya gara-gara karakternya pada digambar keren semua.

**Taki**: Ehmmm…makasih (senyum bangga sambil betulin kerah baju)

**Inui**: Tapi di komik kita tetep pengen jadi super hero sejati, bukan jadi orang yang gampang diculik gitu.

**Yuuto**: Apalagi cara selamatnya nggak keren, hahaha…

**Taki**: Sialan! Jangan spoiler napa! Blagu banget sih. Mentang-mentang di Jepang komik Spirits sekarang udah keluar ampe 16. Lagian Keisuke juga sempet diculik dan ditangkep. Kok bukan dia yang disepet? (Tiba-tiba kaca ruang siaran diketuk keras oleh seseorang berambut sebahu, memakai turtleneck hitam dan tersenyum sangattt manis sampai semua orang di ruang siaran jadi takut.)

**Inui**: Tuh Ki…Lu sih…bahas yang ga perlu…glek…(nelen ludah gugup)

**Taki**: Aduh, Keisuke jadi ngamuk. Mending kita bahas yang lain. Soal komik sih mudah-mudahan aja setelah Spirits Rise Again keluar, Muraeda-sensei bakal bikin tentang KR Heisei. Mau sempor tangan dia ga peduli deh, yang penting kita-kita dan pembaca seneng…

**Tendou**: Kalo boleh nyela nih, wawancara kita udah mulai belum sih? Asaan dari tadi ngerumpi ga jelas aja?

**Taki**: Eh? Udah kok, tadi itu udah termasuk wawancara (ngeles sambil pura-pura baca skrip) Sip, kalo gitu aku mau nanya ke kalian semua, cape nggak harus akting cool?

**Inui**: Sorry? Gua emang cool kok. Kecuali kalo ngeliat uler lompat ama sapi terbang.

**Yuuto**: Bagian mana dari gue yang nggak cool sih?

**Tendou**: No comment. Orang udah bisa liat sendiri gua cool kayak apa.

**Taki**: Ooh…(ngelempar uler-uleran plastik ke arah mereka bertiga)

**Inui, Yuuto, Tendou**: (loncat dari kursi) GYAAAAAAAACCCHHH!

**Taki**: Wakakakakaka…makan tuh uler lompat! Lagian pada ngaku aja kali, gua udah dapet gosip kalo lu betiga pada Tsun-de-re abis! Lain di mulut, lain di hati, lain di kelakuan. Di tipi aja kalian sok-sok keren, padahal ternyata kalian beda banget.

**Yuuto**: (sambil balik ke kursi pelan-pelan) Setuju, Si Tendou kan aslinya penakut abis. Uji nyali sama Gattack aja kalah.

**Tendou**: Ah, lu cuma sirik sama gue! Lu kan ga pernah jadi pemeran utama KR, mau di Hibiki ataupun Den-O.

**Yuuto**: Aih, kata siapa? Gua bangga-bangga aja jadi pemeran pembantu utama yang sangat penting dan punya role serta charming yang melebihi pemeran utama itu. (ngomong dalam satu tarikan nafas)

**Tendou**: Gua sih ogah nempel-nempel sama pemeran utama biar eksis. Pake acara jalan-jalan duaan ke Kyoto lagi. Mencurigakan.

**Taki**: Wah? Elu sama Nogami? Serius? Gosip nih… (ngeluarin buku catetan ama pulpen, langsung nulis dengan kecepatan gila)

**Yuuto**: Ngawur! Itu kan lagi sesi pemotretan bwat fotobuk! Banyak kali yng ikutan, ada produser, tukang lighting, tukang foto, kru, de-el-el!

**Inui**: Tapi pose sama outfit kalian asa nggak wajar. Ga hanya duaan sama Nogami, tapi sampe si Kai juga ikutan. Pada pake rok lagi. Boleh donk kita curiga?

**Taki**: Bentar, kalian bahas fotobuk Kamen Rider Den-O ato Puri-Puri sih? Jangan keluar topik donk! Ntar di banned lagi kaya thread Seto Kouji di forum ***

**Tendou**: (nutup mulut Taki pake tangan kenceng-kenceng) Shhhhhh! Jangan dibahas lagi. Tuh topik udah termasuk tabu. Kalo fic ini ketangkep, ntar author diburu massa en diinjek-injek lagi. Lu mau nasib radio lu cuma dua episode?

**Taki**: (geleng-geleng) hiyaaa…feghyiii…ghadanyanaa fefashiin tyanghanfuuuu…

**Tendou**: Hah? Apa?

**Taki**: (nepis tangan Inui kasar) gua bilang tadi lepasin tangan lo dari mulut gua! Lagian habis megang apa sih? Kok bau amat? Pueh…! Pueh…!

**Tendou**: Sorry, tadi habis ngebersihin ikan bwat makan malem Jyuka. Lupa cuci tangan.

**Taki**: Kira-kira donk! (ngelap mulut) Ngomong-ngomong soal Jyuka apa kabar ade lu itu? Makin imut aja dia, hehehe…

**Tendou**: Heh! Awas brani macem-macem! Kecoa di rumah aja gua gasak kalo brani ngedeketin Jyuka.

**Taki**: Ampun, mas! Gua kan hanya nanya kabar dia aja. Nggak stress ya dia punya abang sister kompleks kaya lu?

**Tendou**: Nggak mungkin dia stress punya kakak yang keren kayak gua. Lagipula dia bakal selalu baik-baik aja karena gua selalu menuhin semua kebutuhannya dari mulai nyuci, belajar, sampe masak. Semua gue lakuin sendiri.

**Inui**: Bo'ong banget lu, cucian lu di laundry gua numpuk kali. Keitaro sama Mari aja sampe pusing ngurusin semua baju lu yang bau ikan itu.

**Tendou**: Jangan buka kartu napa? Rese lu!

**Taki**: Kalo nggak salah lu juga punya ade yang namanya Jiyori kan?

**Tendou**: Hiyori.

**Taki**: Eh, iya Hiyori…dia juga manis banget. Tapi katanya dia jadian sama partner lu, si Gattack ya?

**Tendou**: Tadinya gua ga setuju ade gua yang manis dan imut itu jadian sama si Kagami dodol. Dia malah sempet triak-triak kaya episode penyelamatan Manohara gitu. Ya udah terpaksa gua relain deh. Tapi mereka tetep gua awasin.

**Taki**: Bener-bener sister kompleks sejati. Tapi siapa yang nggak possesif kalo punya ade yang imut-imut gitu sih? Gua ngerti perasaan Kuuga sama Decade.

**Yuuto**: Kok gua nggak ngerti?

**Inui**: Jelas lu gak ngerti. Daritadi gua liat lu sibuk SMS-an.

**Taki**: Woiii! Diwawancara jangan malah main Hape donk!

**Yuuto**: Sorry, lagi SMS Deneb. Nyuruh dia bikinin makan malem…Bentar, ya! Dikit lagi…

**Taki**: Emang kamu nggak bisa masak sendiri apa? Masak Air ato Mie kan gampang.

**Yuuto**: Hehehe…nggak bisa…

**Taki**: Seriusss?

**Yuuto**: (ngangguk, pasang tampang sok serius) Semua diurusin deneb. Dari mulai masak, nyuci, beres-beres Zero Liner, ampe gantiin baju gua.

**Tendou**: Iiiiih..kok gua Ilfil dengernya?

**Inui**: Kalo gua malah kasian ama si Airi. Kok dia mau sih dapet pasangan kayak gini?

**Yuuto**: Weiiiits! Gua sebenernya sangat bisa diandelin, lagi. Gua juga humoris dan… (tiba-tiba gerakan Yuuto berhenti. Rambutnya jadi panjang dengan tambahan highlight hijau di bagian depan rambut. Taki yang ngeliat kelakuan Yuuto jadi aneh langsung ngibas-ngibasin tangan di depan wajahnya kaya orang ngusir nyamuk)

**Taki**: To? Hei! Kunaon uyyy?

**Yuuto (Deneb)**: Ah? (berdiri) Maafkan Yuuto ya! Dia tidak sengaja. Hapenya akan kuSilent. Hup! Yak! sudah! Mohon kalian semua berteman baik dengan Yuuto (ngasih Deneb Candy satu-satu ke Taki, Inui dan Tendou)

**Taki**: Ma…makasih…

**Inui**: Makasih juga…tapi…kok ngeluarinnya dari 'situ' sih?

**Yuuto (Deneb)**: Tenang aja, kalau aku nyimpen permen-permen emang 'disitu' kok. Nonton aja Den-O episode 22 kalo ga percaya.

**Taki, Inui, tendou**: (saling pandang sebentar, terus mandang permennya, terus balik mandang Yuuto lagi dengan tampang super ilfil)

**Yuuto**: _Deneeeeeeeeeb! Keluar dari badan guaaa! Bikin malu! Gua lagi diwawancara tauuuuuu!_

**Yuuto (Deneb)**: Tapi…tadi kamu SMS-nya kurang jelas. mau dagingnya setengah matang atau matang?

**Yuuto**: _Yang mana aja! Asal ga pake Shiitake! Udah! Keluaaaaar!_ (akhirnya Deneb keluar dari badan Yuuto dan langsung pergi ke supermarket. Sementara Yuuto ngos-ngosan)

**Inui**: (sambil ngejilat Deneb-candy) Shock gua…

**Taki**: Sama…Parahnya lu ternyata manja amat. Apa-apa diurusin. Emang kalau boleh tahu, makanan kesukaan lu apa sih?

**Yuuto**: Ah, bagi gua apapun makanannya, yang penting minumnya…

**Taki**: CUUUUUT! Yak, Sekarang pertanyaan bwat Inui.

**Yuuto**: Lo! Kok dipotong sih?

**Taki**: Heh! Hampir aja lu iklan sembarangan, mau kalo disuruh bayar pajaknya? Nah bwat Inui, gua ga ngerti episode terakhir lu. Sebenernya lu mati apa tidur sih?

**Inui**: Mati.

**Taki, Yuuto, tendou**: HAAAAAAAAAAH?

**Penonton**: (ikut-ikutan kaget) HAAAAAAAAH?

**Tendou**: Gua baru tau! Asli!

**Taki**: Sama! Kok pada banyak fans yang ga tau sih?

**Inui**: Makanya biar fans ga pada kecewa, di Movie lost paradise endingnya beda. Lu tinggal pilih.

**Taki**: Wah…produsernya sadis juga. Bwat Tendou, Elu akhirnya jadian sama Renge?

**Tendou**: (ngacungin jari lagi) Nggak. Dia udah gua anggep ade gue.

**Pendengar**: (langsung seneng denger pengakuan Tendou) ASIIIK TENDOOOU! SAMA AKU AJAAA!

**Taki**: Cuma ngomong 'Nggak' aja mesti repot banget sih? Simpen aja jari lu!

**Inui**: Lagian nih orang ngeri banget! Kayaknya dia lebih pilih punya banyak ade cewe daripada satu pacar cewe.

**Tendou**: Gua kudu nyari cewe yang bisa klop sama Hiyori en Jyuka. Kalo mereka ga suka gua lebih mentingin ade-ade gua, mending ke laut aja.

**Yuuto**: Hoooo… kaya cewe-cewe matre itu yeee?

**Inui**: iyeee…

**Taki**: Sakit kalian semua. Nah, giliran lu (nunjuk Inui) Kalo ga salah lu disebut Ikemen Rider kan? Banggak ga lu?

**Inui**: Tergantung. Saking banyak yang sirik, kadang gua suka dipanggil Iii…cemen rider. Sialan! Susah ya jadi ganteng, banyak yang sirik. Tapi gua bangga-bangga aja.

**Yuuto**: Cuwih! Males amat sirik sama lu.

**Tendou**: Weittts, hati-hati! Kata nenek gua sirik tanda tak mampu, iri tanda tak laku…

**Taki**: Ini lagi ngomongnya mulai ngawur. Nenek lu nggak gua ajak wawancara, jadi jangan dibawa-bawa mulu!

**Tendou**: Tapi kata nenek gua…

**Taki**: Iya! Iya! Pertanyaan selanjutnya buat Inui lagi. Lu lebih pilih bareng Kiba ato Kusaka nih?

Sekilas terdengar lagu yang tidak asing dengan nada Rock.

**Inui**: Mending sama... bentar! Maksudnya bareng gimana? Gua curiga pertanyaan lu ga beres kayak episode satu kemaren. Lagian tadi kayaknya ada bunyi gitar aneh deh.

**Taki**: (nyengir) Otak sama telinga lu awas juga. Ini emang pertanyaan dari salah satu fangirl karena setengah jam sudah berlalu dan kita sekarang udah beralih ke sesi SuPer. Sesinya Surat Pemirsa. Tapi berhubung gua baek gua ganti deh pertanyaannya. Lu pilih siapa yang jadi pasangan bertarung lu, Kiba ato Kusaka?

**Inui**: Tetep Kiba. Lagian dia juga Orphenoch, jadi gampang tau kelemahan musuh yang sesama Orphenoch. Kalau sama Kusaka males banget. Adanya gua dimarahin ato disuruh-suruh. Makanya pas dia mati di episode 48 gua puaaaaas banget!

**Tendou**: Wah, ga tau diri, padahal lu juga Orphenoch.

**Inui**: Oh iya, ya? Udah lupa tuh… (ngomong ala iklan Panakol)

**Taki**: …Gantian deh, sekarang buat Yuuto. Kenapa lu ga suka Shiitake, padahal makanan itu kan enak banget.

**Yuuto**: Hoeeeek, nggak! Dipaksa sama Airi juga gua ogah banget! Shiitake tuh ga enak kali. Dingin-dingin empuk.

**Tendou**: Yang masaknya nggak bisa kali. Kalo gua yang masak enak-enak aja tuh.

**Yuuto**: Jangan ngehina Deneb ya! Masakan bikinan dia paling enak sedunia tauk, jangan samain sama masakan tahu yang suka lu bawa-bawa di setiap episode.

**Tendou**: Monyong!

**Taki**: STOOOOP! ENOUUUGH! Awas brani berantem lagi, semua bakal kena sesi hukuman di akhir acara. Bwat Tendou, Kok waktu kecil tampang lu bule, pas gede jadi lokal?

**Tendou**: Masa sih? Padahal gue besar di Switcherland, tampang gua campur-campur kali.

**Yuuto**: Beuh, ngeja Switzerland aja salah…(ngikik)

**Inui**: Masalahnya ada di BoNyok lu! Lu mau lahir di India ato Kalimalang tetep aja tampang lu tergantung Ortu lu!

**Tendou**: Oh…iya, ya…

**Taki**: Sekarang buat Yuuto. Lebih asik main di Hibiki apa Den-O?

**Yuuto**: Den-O donk coy! Pas main di Hibiki gua sering dapet surat ancaman gitu dari para fans yang sebel sama tingkah laku Kiriya. Lagipula Kiriya ga mungkin dapet review dari pemirsa kan? Mending jadi Sakurai Yuuto. Fans-nya bejibun.

**Taki**: Pinter lu, sekarang Inui. Gimana perasaan lu waktu Kusaka Mati?

**Inui**: Tadi kan udah gua jawab. Gua puaaaaas banget! Tapi dia masih ngutang duit laundry tuh! Belum sempet gua tagih dia keburu mati. Apes deh…

**Taki**: Wah, rese! Nah, sekarang ada pertanyaan asik buat Tendou nih. Kalo dikasih kesempatan bisa clock up tanpa henshin, lu pengen ngapain?

**Tendou**: Gua…? Hmm… Apa ya? Mandi!

**Taki**: Hah?

**Tendou**: Soalnya tadi kan gua bilang, semua gua kerjain sendiri. Kalo baca koran gua masih bisa sambil jaga Jyuka, tapi kalo mandi kan nggak. Padahal fasilitas mandi gua lengkap tuh. Dari shower, bath tub, sauna, spa, jacuzzi, alat lulur,ampe kembang-kembang bwat dicemplungin ke bath tub-nya. Tapi sampe sekarang gua belum pernah nikmatin sedikitpun.

**Taki**: Haduh! Haduh! Emang sih Kerjaan jadi Kamen Rider tuh ngoleksi daki, kerjanya bikin cape. Tapi ga kbayang kalau kalian jadi pada bath-addict gitu.

**Tendou**: Nggak sampe addict kok. Nggak separah Kiva sama Bokapnya.

**Taki**: Tetep aja gua pernah nemu foto lu pas lagi mandi di Forum. Kacaw deh. Padahal para leluhur showa yang badannya bagus-bagus aja nggak pernah pamer.

**Inui**: Wajar lah… Jaman dulu mana kepikir bwat ngasih fanservices? Penontonnya anak-anak. Rata-rata cowo lagi.

**Yuuto**: Emang sekarang bukan ya?

**Taki**: Asaan jaman sekarang orang lebih milih ngeliat tampang kalian sama fanservices daripada cerita. Yang hebat tuh jaman black RX. Fans showa dapet, fans Heisei juga dapet. Oke ga tuh?

**Inui**: Iya Oke banget. Kagum gua sama Minami-senpai

**Tendou**: Setuju! Dia Rider paling Oke.

**Yuuto**: Apa sih Oke-oke! (niru nada iklan okejon)

**Inui**: Lemottt! Makanya simpen tuh HP!

**Yuuto**: Bentar! Bentar! tadi gua salah bilang ke Deneb. Gua maunya sayur kangkung bukan sayur bayem.

**Taki**: Elu lagi! Lama-lama gua sita Hape lu…

**Yuuto**: Jangan donk! Inui juga sama aja, daritadi kan dia megang HaPe.

**Inui**: Emang alat henshin gua HaPe kali. Jadi gua ga bisa lepas dari benda ini.

**Tendou**: Kalian berdua alat henshinnya nggak praktis. Punya gua donk… penurut en mandiri. Bisa dateng kapanpun.

**Taki**: Eh iya ya, para fans pada penasaran, kabuto Zecter lu dateng darimana sih?

**Tendou**: Ga tau, pokoknya kalo gua panggil, dia dateng.

**Yuuto**: Wah… jawabannya nggak bertanggung jawab.

**Tendou**: Tau sih, tapi gua malu jawabnya…

**Taki**: He? Apa tuh? Jangan malu, keluarin aja semua resah gelisah-mu di acara ini. Siapa tau kita bisa bantu.

**Tendou**: Siapa yang resah? Biasa aja kali! Masalahnya Zecter itu aslinya nggak terbang, Kalo gua mau adegan henshin, si zecter cuma dilempar sama salah satu kru. Yang jago tuh kameramen yang ngeshoot-nya.

**Taki, Inui, Yuuto**: Beneraaaaaan?

**Tendou**: Kagak lah! Jaman teknologi gini masa nggak kenal CGI sih? Minami kotaro senpai aja dibuat terpesona sama efek Kamen Rider Bio-nya pas dia nongol di DCD. Efeknya nggak se-Katro dulu, hahahahaha…

**Taki**: Hush! Malah ngetawain. Gua juga makhluk showa nih! Selanjutnya pertanyaan buat Inui. Pilih Smart Lady atau Gery Bismart? Hah?

**Inui, tendou, Yuuto**: (kompakan) IKLAAAAAAAAAN!

**Taki**: Ah, tadi spontan! Habis di surat tulisannya gitu. Ganti pertanyaan deh, kenapa nomor henshinnya kudu 555?

**Inui**: Soalnya kalo 666 ga bae bwat kesehatan rohani. Kalo 777 ntar disangka neplak James Bond.

**Yuuto**: Ngaco! James Bond tuh 007.

**Inui**: Salah ya? Pokoknya kalo bukan angka 555, gua ga bisa liat sisa pulsa sama ga bisa henshin.

**Tendou**: Wah! Gua juga pake simcard itu tuh! Tapi lagi sepi promo. Kepikiran buat pindah ke lain hati tapi ternyata harus nelpon lima kali dulu baru bisa gratis nelpon.

**Yuuto**: Wah, sayang kita beda simcard. Mending yang internetannya 1Kb 1 rupiah.

**Inui**: Cupuuuu…Sekarang udah ada kartu yang 1 Kb-nya 0.4 rupiah!

**Taki**: (kali ini ngelempar kodok plastik ke arah tendou cs yang asik ngerumpi)

**Inui, Yuuto, Tendou**: GYAAAAAAAACCCHHH!

**Taki**: Lagian kalian malah sibuk ngobrolin simcard. Masih ada beberapa pertanyaan nih sebelum kita masuk ke sesi terakhir. Bwat kalian bertiga, adegan mana dari film kalian yang paling berkesan? To, lu duluan…

**Yuuto**: Gua? Pas episode terakhir lah!

**Taki**: Jelas! gua sama Oyassan juga terharu sama adegan lu terakhir di Den-O.

**Yuuto**: Soalnya itu episode pertama dan terakhir gua makan shiitake. Nggak lagi-lagi deh. Kapok!

**Taki**: Yeeee…kirain ngomongin adegan mengharukan sama Deneb.

**Yuuto**: Ngapain? Dari script juga gua udah tau dia ga bakal mati. Tapi pas tau gua kudu makan shiitake, persiapan hatinya kudu sampe dua minggu. Stress banget gua.

**Taki**: (geleng-geleng)…Trus kalo lu, nu?

**Inui**: Bagi gua semuanya spesial.

**Taki**: Sok keren lu! Masa ga ada episode yang menarik? Pas lu nyelamatin Kiba di episode 19 misalnya?

**Inui**: Nggak ah, gara-gara adegan itu fandom gua sama dia langsung melonjak drastis. Eneg gua!

**Taki**: Tapi kan Faiz jadi terkenal banget.

**Inui**: Lu seneng kalo film lu laku gara-gara affair sama cowo lain? Gua sih ogah! Ya udah episode 17 deh. Waktu Kiba mau minjemin sapu tangan.

**Tendou**: Apanya yang spesial?

**Inui**: Ga tau, author paling apal episode itu selain episode 19. Jadi gua nurut-nurut aja.

**Taki**: Yah…Udah tau author otaknya rada korslet, masih diikutin juga. Lewat deh. Lu gimana, Ten?

**Tendou**: Kapan aja aku makan masakannya Hiyori.

**Taki**: Wah..beneran gua jadi ngeri. Lu sis-com maut.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah bunyi jingle dengan alat musik terompet.

**Taki**: Ooops, udah jam segini. Oke, seperti yang kita tahu…

**Yuuto**: Gua belum tahu tuh.

**Taki**: Diem dulu! Ok, Sekarang kita akan bermain di sesi Pin Poin Bremmm! Jadi Selama 30 detik kalian kudu jawab hanya dengan 'Yes' atau 'No'…

**Inui**: Iiiiih pelit banget cuma 30 detik!

**Taki**: DIEEEM! Belum beres nih ngomongnya! Tadi sampe mana? Oh ya… Selama 30 detik kalian kudu jawab hanya dengan 'Yes' atau 'No' atau pertanyaan tidak akan dilanjutkan sampai kalian menjawab. Dan kalau gagal kalian akan kena PERMAINAN HUKUMAAAN!

**Inui, Yuuto, Tendou**: …(heniiiiiing)

**Taki**: Lo, kok kalian ga kaget lagi sih?

**Inui**: (bingung) Kenapa harus kaget?

**Taki**: Hah? Aneh… Padahal gua udah mencet tombol efek geledek… (neken-neken tombol di depannya)

JEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

**Inui, Yuuto, Tendou**: ANJRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! (Pada loncat, Inui malah jatoh dan ngumpet di bawah kursi)

**Taki**: Yesss! Reaksi gitu yang gua suka!

**Inui**: Geblek! Kalo gua 'lewat' gara-gara penyakit jantung kumat, mampus lu! Pas gempa di Tasik aja kemaren aja gua ampe stress!

**Taki**: Ah, ngarang! Ini Jepang. Liat-liat setting donk! Lagian semua yang ikut di acara Kamen Rider On Air ini dilindungi dan diasuransiin sama PT *sensor* kok.

**Yuuto**: Paling itu cuma ngomong doang. Buktinya salah satu kendaaan di ibu kota kita juga bilang gitu. Pake ditempel-tempel gede di kaca segala tapi pas ada kecelakaan ga tanggung jawab apa-apa.

**Tendou**: Jangan disamain kaliii. Lagian tadi udah dibilangin kita ini lagi di Jepang. Transportasinya lebih mendukung dan walau walikotanya diganti pembangunan transportasi apapun tetep jalan. Ga dibiarin kaya program mono…

**Taki**: Udah Ooooy! Kalo mau protes mending kirim kritik saran ke koran kokompas ato Pe-eR sana! Jangan dibahas disini! Emang ini radio politik?

**Yuuto**: Nah, sekarang siapa yang ga liat setting?

**Taki**: Ehm…kecelakaan kecil. Udah! Balik ke topik! Macem-macem lagi lu smua gua kasih hukuman! Ada sepuluh pertanyaan yang harus dijawab dalam 30 detik. Moga-moga aja ada yang gagal. Pengen balas dendam gua. Sejam sama kalian bikin gila! Tendou lu duluan!

**Tendou**: Hah? Kok gue? Kenapa gue? Jangan gue donk!

**Taki**: Ah, lebay! Nggak kasian apa liat para fans di luar udah pada stress ngeliat sifat asli lu yang ternyata nggak cool sama sekali? Udah diem dulu. Kita mulai ya…seperti biasa, gua pake bahasa agak formal buat sesi kali ini. Ready?

**Tendou**: (Ngangguk kecil…mulai pasang tampang cool lagi)

**Taki**: Sayang nenek lu?

**Tendou**: (ngacungin jari telunjuk) Yes!

**Taki**: Punya SIM

**Tendou**: Yes lah! Itu syarat utama jadi rider kalee…

**Taki**: Pernah botak?

**Tendou**: No!

**Taki**: Suka pedes?

**Tendou**: Yes!

**Taki**: Pernah dapet surat cinta?

**Tendou**: …

**Taki**: Ten?

**Tendou**: Kagak! Lu puas? No! Hix…hix…

**Taki**: Duh, sgitu depresinya. Jago Bahasa inggris?

**Tendou**: (ngacung telunjuk) Lumayanlah…Yes!

**Taki**: pernah nyontek?

**Tendou**: Ye…Yes…

**Taki**: WAHAHAHA! Ga nyangka! Kalau ngorok?

**Tendou**: No!

**Taki**: Punya bakat mimpin?

**Tendou**: (mulai nunjuk lagi) So pasti! Yes!

**Taki**: Bisa ga sih turunin telunjuk lo?

**Tendou**: No!

**Taki**: Sialan. Trus kamu suka…

**Tendou**: Heh! Udah sepuluh pertanyaan tauk!

**Taki**: Ngaco! Masih ada satu lagi. Apa kamu rajin sikat gigi nih!

**Tendou**: Nggak bisa! Tadi udah sepuluh! Lu nanya 'gua bisa nurunin jari telunjuk ngga?' gua jawab 'No!' Ya udah donk!

**Taki**: Yeeee….Ntu bukan pertanyaan kali! Nggak bisa ah!

**Tendou**: Bisa donk!

**Taki**: Nggak!

**Tendou**: Bisa! Pendengar sekaliaaan! Bisa nggaaak?

**Pendengar**: (kompak) BISAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAA TENDOUUUU!

**Taki**: Brengsek, kalah deh! Iya deh. Kali ini gua maafin! Lu lolos. Sekarang giliran Yuuto, awas macem-macem lagi.

**Yuuto**: Siap lah!

**Taki**: Lagi jomblo?

**Yuuto**: No! Bisa digebuk Airi kalo gua bilang 'yes'…

**Taki**: Sayang Deneb

**Yuuto**: Hah! sial, ktauan deh…Yes!

**Taki**: Smua orang juga tau kali, ini mastiin doank. Sayang Airi?

**Yuuto**: Yes!

**Taki**: Sayang Nogami?

**Yuuto**: HAAAAAH? Males! Gila aja!

**Taki**: Yeee…Dia kan ade ipar lo! Makanya simak dulu pertanyaannya!

**Yuuto**: Kalo sebagai adik ipar 'Yes', deh…

**Taki**: Suka sembelit?

**Yuuto**: What! No!

**Taki**: Pundungan?

**Yuuto**: Hmm…agak yes!

**Taki:** Bisa get along sama Ryuutaros?

**Yuuto**: Ah, si manja itu? 'No' deh…

**Taki**: Nyimpen foto sendiri di dompet?

**Yuuto**: No!

**Taki**: Pernah dugem?

**Yuuto**: No! Kagak ada yang gituan di Zero liner.

**Taki**: Suka Matsutake?

**Yuuto**: Yes!

**Taki**: Lu suka Matsutake tapi benci Shiitake? Gimana sih?

**Yuuto**: Ah, protes aja lu! Ini dan itu kan lain soal…

**Taki**: Habis lu aneh! Ya udah, lu juga lolos. Sekarang giliran Inui nih. Siap ya! Romantis?

**Inui**: No!

**Taki**: Penyakitan?

**Inui**: Hah? Gua sehat luar dalam. No!

**Taki**: Suka nyanyi?

**Inui**: No!

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

**Inui**: (kaget) GOBLOOOK! Suara apa tuh, kenceng banget!

**Taki**: Itu tanda kalo kamu gagal dan harus mengikuti sesi hukuman, HUAHAHAHAHA!

**Inui**: Edan! 30 detik aja belum!

**Taki**: Sapa suruh lu bo'ong! Gua tau lu suka nyanyi-nyanyi di kamar mandi. Jangan anggep remeh papparazi ya! Pokoknya lu kena sesi hukuman! Berhubung lu nekojita alias ga tahan panas, untuk hukumannya lu harus makan Ramen super pedas dan panas yang disponsori oleh G*kana Tepan. Menurut peraturan lu harus ngabisin dalam waktu 20 menit, tapi karena kita ga punya banyak waktu, gua kasih lu 3 menit aja.

**Inui**: ONCOM! Ga mungkin lah!

**Taki**: Mungkin kali! Mungkin ga, para pendengarrrrr?

**Pendengar**: (masih kompak) MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

**Tendou**: Udah kayak lagu Projek Pop aja pake mungkin-mungkin…

**Taki**: (nyiapin stopwatch) Ok, dimulai dari…SEKARANG!

Setelah melihat mangkuk ramen dengan asap yang mengepul heboh dihadapannya, Inui langsung meniup dan mengipasnya seperti orang gila. Kemudian dia menyeruput dan memakan Ramen itu sambil nangis-nangis.

**Taki**: Yak, KR-lovers. Inui sedang menjalani sesi hukuman, namun karena ini hanya siaran radio, para KR-Lovers yang tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadiannya tidak usah kawatir. Seperti biasa, besok majalah Kamen Rider On Air akan diterbitkan dan semua yang kalian lewatkan dalam wawancara malam ini akan dibahas ulang. Termasuk foto eksklusif dan semua spin off. Semua bisa langsung dibeli di sekre Tachibana Racing Club.

**Tendou**: Inui smangat! Kata nenek gua, maju terus pantang mundur!

**Yuuto**: Ayo! Kamu Bisaaa!

**Inui**: (masih terus nyeruput ramen-nya) #*(!*(E#+!0!

**Taki**: Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan para bintang tamu sekarang akan dimunculkan lagi di episode-episode mendatang. Terus kirimkan surat request dan pertanyaan kalian. Saya Taki Kazuya dan anda sedang mendengarkan 123,9 FM Kamen RiderLovers On Air langsung dari markas TRC. Dan… WOW! Ramen-nya habis, KR-lovers! Inui berhasiiiil!

**Tendou**: Tapi kayaknya lu kudu manggil ambulans deh… Liat muka dia udah teu KoBe…

**Inui**: %&*^&*!##*!

**Taki**: Wah, iya bener. Bibir lu udah kaya ikan dicabein gini. Para fans aja jadi bubar ngeliat tampang lu jadi ancur.

**Yuuto**: Terpaksa pake Zero Liner gua biar cepet…

**Taki**: Ok deh kalo gitu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan KR-lovers! Salam, henshin!

Akhirnya mereka bertiga rusuh ngangkut Inui ke rumah sakit pake Zero Liner. Sementara para fans sibuk berdoa semoga bibir Inui kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Makasih ya yang udah repot-repot review baik ke emai, ke Hape, ke PM, ke MP ama ke note DA (asli ada, ampe shock) XD  
Tadinya bingung, apa pemain minor bakal ditampilin atau nggak. Tapi ternyata nggak ada para minor juga nggak rame. Semoga dengan ditambah karakter minor, fic ini longlife dan panjang. Arigatou, minna!

Bwat yang request, semua udah ditampung kok. Mudah2an bisa kukerjain dalam waktu dekat. Lagian aku libur dua minggu. Mending bikin fic daripada tidur terus. Hehehe…

Untuk pembaca yang baru lihat fic ini dua ato tiga tahun kemudian nggak masalah. Silahkan review juga. Klik aja tulisan'Review this Story/Chapter' dibawah. Ditunggu lo…

Mari kita lestarikan Kamen Rider hingga titik darah penghabisan!

Salam, henshin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider On Air!** Chapter 3

.

.

.

**A/N**: Yoo-hoooo! Akhirnya nih fic ke Upload juga! Sering-sering amat sih FFN error? Semua ini pasti salah DECADE! Onore DECADEEEE!

**Disclaimer**: Punya Ishinomori-sama. Kalau mau ngebayangin jalan ceritanya bisa bayangin gambar dari komik spirits Muraeda-sama. Kalau mau lebih asoy, bayangin pemain aslinya dengan wajah pada saat mereka main di film KR rembukan di dalem studio! LOL

**Warning**: Aku lagi rada emo nih, siapkan senter karena fik kali ini akan terasa suram…  
Eiiiits! Walau emo, Slash jalan teruuuuus! Nggak bisa nggaaaaak!

**Pendengar**: …

Ya ampun… Saking suramnya bintang tamu kali ini, nggak ada yang nyahut! Payah aaah! Kudu dibakar dikit suasananya biar lebih semangat. Yuk kita mulai! *setel lagu-lagu Den-O versi piano*

**Taki**: Wuiih! Lagu pembuka kok malah gini sih? Dasar author ga punya sense of music! (Ganti lagu ke jingle opening biasa) Balik lagi di acara Kamen Rider On Air! 123,9 FM langsung dari markas TRC bersama Taki Kazuya, KR lovers! Seperti biasa, saya akan menghadirkan 3 bintang tamu istimewa yang akan bersama kita selama satu jam ke depan. Saking istimewanya penonton di luar ruang siaran pada diem semua. Kita sambut saja mereka bertiga!

**Pendengar**: (hening) …

**Taki**: Lho? Nanaonan pada diem di luar? Masuk donk bro!

**Keisuke**: Kamu duluan deh…

**Wataru**: Nggak…Nggak papa…Kamu duluan aja…

**Keisuke**: Aku bisa belakangan, santai…

**Kagami**: Kalian duluan aja, gua ngalah deh…

**Taki**: Woi! Woiiii! (mukul-mukul meja) Peduli amat siapa yang duluan, CEPET MASUUUUUUK!

Akhirnya ketiga bintang tamu berpakaian kasual itu memasuki ruangan. Setelah hening beberapa saat penonton mulai berteriak-teriak sangar seperti episode-episode lalu karena tampang imut-imut semua bintang tamu kali ini.

**Taki**: Sok, duduk dulu yang nyaman! Disini kalian bebas buka aib, jangan malu-malu. pertama, yuk kenalin diri kalian dulu…

**Wataru**: Kamu dulu deh…

**Kagami**: Kenapa aku? Lu duluan gih…

**Taki**: Ampun deeeeh! Siapapun yang duluan terseraaaah! Mulai dari paling kanan aja perkenalannya!

**Kagami**: Oke, oke…Gua Kagami Arata. Pemilik Zecter gatack.

**Keisuke**: (gugup) Aku…Jin Keisuke…Kamen Rider X.

**Wataru**: Aku…Kurenai Wataru…Kiva…

**Taki**: (Naro tangan di kuping) Astaga…mana kedengeran kalo suara kalian makin lama makin kecil kaya gitu. Lebih semangat donk! Penonton! Ayo kita kasih semangat merekaaa!

**Pendengar**: UWAAAAAAAAA KEISU-CHAAAAN! WATA-CHAAAAN! GATAAAAAACK! (Karena kaget Keisuke dan Wataru langsung ngumpet di balik meja)

**Taki**: Heh! Kok pada ngumpet?

**Wataru**: Ha..habis…mereka nakutin…

**Taki**: Kurang ajar…tanpa mereka film lu semua ga bakal nongol tauk! Udah! Balik ke kursi! Kita mulai wawancaranya. Sebelumnya, apa kabar nih?

**Kagami, Keisuke, Wataru**: (kompak) Baik…

**Taki**: Selamat ya, kalian terpilih jadi bintang tamu Kamen Rider On Air kali ini. Tau nggak kenapa lu bertiga yang dipanggil?

**Kagami, Keisuke, Wataru**: (masih kompak) Nggak…

**Taki**: Ah? Masa nggak tau?

**Kagami, Keisuke, Wataru**: (tetep kompak) Nggak…

**Taki**: Beuh…Kayaknya ini episode tersuram yang pernah gua bawain. Stress jadinya. Padahal gua kumpulin kalian bertiga karena tanpa sadar, lu semua ternyata Father Complex, HAHAHAHAHA! Terutama Lu Kei!

**Kaisuke**: Hah? Nggak kok. Aku biasa aja. Tiap hari cuma makan bareng, tidur bareng atau mandi bareng bokap…

**Wataru**: Iiih kok sama? Senpai niru-niru banget sih?

**Kagami**: Sinting! Males banget udah tua kaya gini masih tidur dan mandi sama bokap.

**Taki**: Emang lu nggak, mi? Katanya lu Father Complex juga, makanya kita undang.

**Kagami**: Nggak lah… Gua ama bokap cuma kemana-mana bareng dari pagi sampe pagi lagi.

**Taki**: Itu sih lebih paraaaah! Ternyata Oyassan emang jeli kalo manggil bintang tamu. Tapi untuk Keisuke, kamu emang dipanggil khusus karena banyak banget yang review dan minta kamu jadi bintang tamu. Malah ada yang nanya, kenapa sih cara henshin kamu cupu!

**Keisuke**: SIALAAAAN! SIAPA YANG BERANI BILANG CARA HENSHIN GUA CUPU! (Berdiri sambil melotot ke penonton di luar ruang siaran)

**Penonton**: GYAAAAAAAA! (Kaget)

**Taki**: (ikut kaget sampe mundur ke pojok ruangan) Buset! Ternyata lu kalo udah ngamuk ngeri juga. Santai, mas! Ini cuma pertanyaan iseng…tinggal jawab suka-suka aja.

**Keisuke**: Ehm..maaf… (duduk lagi) Habis mo gimana? Tadinya Ishinomori-sama pengen gua henshin dengan efek kaya pixel-pixel gitu. Berhubung jaman dulu nggak ada teknologi yang mendukung…jadinya…cupu deh…hix…

**Taki**: Loh! Loh! Kok malah nangis? Duh! Susah nih! Iya…iya…gua ngerti kok. Cup! Cup! Jangan nangis lagi ya! Gantian buat Kagami aja… Lu paling seneng pas jadi the Bee atau Gatack?

**Kagami**: Gatack donk bro! Gua takut kalo pake Zecter Bee lama-lama bakal berakhir jadi Kamen Rider maho kaya double homopper itu. Lagian gua kan emang ditakdirin jadi Gatack dari sejak jaman senpai Ichigo.

**Taki**:Wah? Serius lo?

**Kagami**: Tonton aja episode 25, kalo kalian perhatiin di buku yang gua baca taunnya 1971. Itu kan waktu senpai Ichigo lahir. Hahahaha…

**Taki**: Ah, lu bisa aja! Sekarang buat Wataru. Kalo nggak salah lu mau bikin biola yang cocok untuk lu doank kan? Kok di seriesnya nggak beres? Sekarang udah beres belum? Nama biolanya apa?

**Wataru**: Udah selesai sih…Tapi karena malu aku nggak kasih liat di series Kiva. Kalau untuk nama…aku pengen ngasih nama super Otoya, Strong Otoya, Otoya Lulaby atau Ongakutoya. Mending yang mana ya?

**Taki**: Astaga…Bener-bener keterlaluan Father Complexnya. Nama biola bokap lu aja Bloody Rose, kok lu musti masukin nama dia di biola lu? Mio gimana?

**Wataru**: Mio…agak kurang pas. Masa namanya jadi super Mio? Nggak cocok! Ntar kalo huruf terakhir nggak kedengeran disangka iklan…

**Taki**: Lagian siapa yang nyuruh ngasih nama biola ada 'super-super'nya. Balik lagi bwat Keisuke. Yeee…ni anak masih nangis juga? Udah, tenang aja. Kan di Decade the movie kamu muncul lagi…

**Keisuke**: Yang bikin gua lebih kesel bukan itu! Si Apolo Geist tiba-tiba keluar sendirian di Decade series padahal dia pernah janji mau ngajak-ngajak. Rese! Kostumnya jadi keren lagi! AAAARGHHH! Pokoknya gua maraaaah! (ngamuk)

**Taki**: Oi! Oi! Tenang! Aduh! Tadi diem, trus nangis, sekarang malah ngamuk. Parah amat sifat lu. Asaan di komik nggak gitu-gitu banget. Lanjut dulu deh… Ada yang bilang katanya gaya rambut lu di komik mirip Kazuma Kenzaki si Blade. Gimana tuh?

**Keisuke**: Ngaco ah! Rambut aku kan panjang…item…halus…harum…dan berkilau kaya miss Nourisher. Kalo rambut Kenzaki tuh coklat buduk acak-acakan!

**Taki**: Waduuuh! Ternyata anak papi satu ini kalo ngomong tajem juga.

**Keisuke**: Aku bukan anak papi! Enak aja…

**Taki**: Trus anak siapa donk?

**Keisuke**: Eh…iya emang anak papi…tapi maksudnya bukan secara konotatif, gitu…

**Taki**: Wahahaha…sukurlah keadaan suram di studio sudah mencair KR-lovers. Mari kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Gatack! Emang lu punya cita-cita jadi polisi?

**Kagami**: Nggak juga sih. Yang penting gua bisa membela kebenaran kaya idola masa kecil gua. Kalo perlu semua penjahat gua pancung kepalanya biar pada kapok.

**Taki**: Bentar…emang idola masa kecil lu siapa?

**Kagami**: Judge Bao.

**Taki**: Gila! Jaduuul! Author nonton film itu aja pas jaman SD awal.

**Wataru**: Tapi nggak praktis ah. Praktisan juga pake Death Note.

**Kagami**: Elu lagi, baru protes sekarang. Padahal dari tadi diem aja!

**Taki**: Ya udah, sekarang buat Wataru. Pakabar Kivat sama Tatsulot?

**Wataru**: Baek…mereka pasti lagi mandi sama ayah sambil dengerin siaran ini.

**Taki**: Ngomong-ngomong soal mandi, kenapa sih lu rajin banget mandi?

**Wataru**: Iiih Taki-san nggak, ya?

**Taki**: Bu..BUKAAAN! Mandi sih mandi, tapi kan nggak perlu diekspos terus-terusan di series! Lu nggak khawatir sama respon penonton series lu yang cowo? Setau gua series lu paling banyak kena bashing.

**Wataru**: Nggak masalah. Lagipula aku kan niatnya baik. Para penonton Kiva pasti setuju kalo setelah beraktifitas atau saat sedang stress, daripada BT atau marah-marah mendingan kita mandi. Lebih segar, sehat dan bersih! Betul nggak?

**Taki**: Wah, Bener banget tuh! Ngapain juga mikir-mikir yang negatif kalo ngeliat orang mandi. TAPI LU KAN MANDI SAMA BOKAP LU! GIMANA KITA NGGAK MIKIR NEGATIF! (tiba-tiba murka)

**Wataru**: Kalau sama bokap itu karena kebiasaan. Kalo sama Nago-san itu karena dia yang maksa. Asik sih punggungku selalu digosokkin. Aku juga pengen mandi sama Kengo-san tapi dia selalu nggak ada waktu. Trus kalo mandi sama kak Taiga…

**Taki:** Udah! Cukup! Lama-lama pembaca neken 'kontrol w' kalo lu lanjutin bahasan ini. Selanjutnya buat Keisuke, golongan darah lu apa?

**Keisuke**: AB. Ngapain nanya-nanya?

**Taki**: (bisik ke diri sendiri) _Pantes autis_... Nggak…soalnya lu sempet transfusi darah sama V3 kan? Aku udah duga golongan darah kalian sama, soalnya dia tuh sama autisnya sama ente. Kalau boleh kutebak, semua golongan darah kalian pasti AB.

**Keisuke**: Jangan gitu donk! Kazami senpai tu idolaku setelah ayah! Aku sayang banget Kazami senpaiiii!

**Taki**: Hush! Ga usah ditegasin gitu ngomongnya! Lu dibantai Riderman baru tau! Kalo mau ngedeketin Kazami kan harus ngelangkahin mayat Yuuki dulu. Trus pacar lu, Ryoko di posisi ke berapa?

**Keisuke**: Dia nggak ada posisinya.

**Taki**: Anjriiiiit! Jadi lu ternyata…?

**Keisuke**: Dengerin dulu kalo orang ngomong, bego! Nggak ada posisinya karena aku nggak mau dia jadi nomor 1 atau 2. Karena pasti ada nomor 3, 4 dan seterusnya. Dia bakal kutempatin satu-satunya di hati.

**Taki**: Uuuuugh..nyesek nih dibilang bego, tapi kata-kata lu tadi bagus banget. Gua terharu bangetttt… (gigit-gigit sapu tangan)

**Keisuke**: Posisi Ryoko bareng sama ayah.

**Taki**: Yaaah….mananya yang 'satu-satunya di hati' kalo bokap lu juga ambil bagian. Ntu namanya main hati donk kaya judul lagu Andra en de bekbon! Udah ah, pertanyaan lain buat Kagami, Gimana rasanya jadi sobat Tsurugi?

**Kagami**: Hueeeeeeeeeeek! Stress banget sobatan sama dia. Orangnya baik sih. Cuma anehnya nggak kira-kira. Untung gua orangnya sabar, baik hati dan nggak sombong fuuuuh…(ngelus-ngelus dada). Pulang dari rumah dia pasti gua selalu mandi. Seperti kata Wataru, daripada marah-marah mendingan mandi.

**Taki**: Yakin bukan mandi karena hal lain? Wihihihi…

**Kagami**: Heh! Maksud lo apa? Awas ngegosip sembarangan. Dasar penyiar nggak waras!

**Keisuke**: Iya nih, kenapa kamu yang jadi penyiar siaran ini sih, Tak?

**Wataru**: Daripada kamu kan mendingan Oyassan langsung yang mandu. Tua dan berwibawa.

**Taki**: Woiii! Jangan sebut-sebut tua, ah! Inget nggak di episode satu gua bilang terpaksa kerja rodi disini gara-gara ngerusak motor kesayangan Tachibana Oyassan? Lagipula gua satu-satunya Kamen Rider netral diantara kalian semua. Makanya gua jadi pemeran utama di komik Kamen Rider Spirits. Wahahahahaha…

**Kagami**: Jadi Kamen Rider bajakan, kok malah bangga!

**Taki**: (kesel) Sialan! Kenapa posisinya jadi kebalik gini? Yang harusnya diwawancara kan kalian! Balik ke topik! Buat bertiga nih, apa arti 'ayah' buat kalian?

**Wataru**: Bagiku…ayah adalah segalanya. Pokoknya aku sayang sama ayahku. Walau sifatnya sama sekali di luar dugaan.

**Taki**: Setuju! Bahkan lu kalah pamor sama bokap lu di series. Gimana sih? Kayaknya sifat pendiem lu nurun dari nyokap, ya!

**Wataru**: Mungkin…Habis aku nggak ekspresif kaya ayah. Jadi aku sangat mengaguminya.

**Taki**: Oke…trus lu, mi?

**Kagami**: Awalnya sebel. Kesel. Soalnya dia nggak pernah mau ngerti kalau apa yang gua lakuin tuh karena gua ingin mandiri. Tapi gua bangga sama beliau.

**Taki**: Ah, gila! Jawabannya bikin suasana makin suram gini! Yang kurang cuma adegan nangis doank. Elu, Kei?

**Keisuke**: Ayahku yang terbaik! Makanya aku stress banget waktu ayah meninggal di film. Lebih stress daripada tahu kalau badanku dikonstruksi jadi Kaizoningen.

**Taki**: Iyeeee…sampe mayat bokap lu dipajang-pajang yeee...Trus setiap kali kalah berantem, lu ngadu di depan mayat bokap lu gitu…

**Keisuke**: Habisnya…Habisnya…(mulai nangis lagi)

**Taki**: Waduuuuh salah ngomong lagi, gua. Udah donk! Cengeng amat jadi cowo!

**Keisuke**: Elu sih nanya-nanya yang nggak perlu! Gua kan jadi kangen sama bokap nih!

**Taki**: Ya ampuuuun! Kayaknya Fa-Com lu udah stadium akhir deh. Lagian lu persis author banget, kalo udah ngamuk baru pake 'gua-elu'.

**Kagami**: Ada pertanyaan lain gak? Gua juga jadi ikutan kangen bokap. Kalau boleh sih gua pengen pulang duluan.

**Taki**: Enak aja! Waktu masih panjang tau, acara ini baru jalan setengah jam. Udah nikmatin aja. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi sebelum kita masuk sesi selanjutnya nih. Masih untuk kalian bertiga, kalian sehari-hari kaya apa sih?

**Wataru**: Biasa aja. Mulai dari pakaian makanan sama kelakuan.

**Taki**: Bohong! Lu suka ngumpulin tulang ikan sama bahan2 aneh bwat dimasak di kuali gede gitu. Apanya yang 'biasa'?

**Wataru**: Itu kan untuk kepentingan finishing biola. Kalau makananku normal-normal aja karena yang masak di rumah itu Shizuka.

**Kagami**: Aku juga biasa-biasa aja.

Keisuke: Aku juga.

**Taki**: Jangan ngutip jawaban orang donk! Lagian gua dapet info kalau Gatack masak suka pake celemek dan Keisuke hobi banget ngaca lama-lama.

**Kagami**: Wajar kan kalo masak pake celemek?

**Taki**: Yang nggak wajar tuh karena lu pake celemek bunga-bunga warna pink plus renda dan pita gede!

**Kagami**: Wah! Rese! Siapa sih yang ngegosip? Itu hadiah dari si Tendou. Katanya Hiyori yang milih, gua sih nggak percaya. Dia kan iseng. Tapi karena nggak ada celemek lain, terpaksa tiap masak gua pake celemek sial itu.

**Keisuke**: Aku kan model, wajar donk sering latian di depan kaca. Liat aja pose-pose eksklusifku di komik spirits 14. Itu juga kalo halamannya nggak dipangkas sama Elex.

**Taki**: Idiiih Promosi! Mentang-mentang tampang lu imut dan kulit lu putih mulus.

**Keisuke**: Idiiih sirik!

Tiba-tiba terdengar Jingle jadul dengan alat musik asing.

**Wataru**: Bunyi apa tuh? Bukannya harusnya gitar ya?

**Taki**: Si Todoroki lagi sakit, jadi hari ini digantiin sama Ibuki. Hanya aja karena dia kurang bisa main gitar, agak faleus-faleus dikit lah…

**Kagami**: Bukannya ada Zanki?

**Taki**: Lu kaya nggak tau mereka duaan aja. Pasti Zanki lagi nemenin Todoroki sekarang. Tapi ngeliat mereka, malah lebih mending daripada nonton episode terakhir Decade loh.

**Keisuke**: Harusnya yang kayak gitu direkam donk, jangan live! Kok konsep acaranya ngawur gini sih?

**Taki**: Udah ah! Kebanyakan protesnya lu pade. Kita langsung aja masuk ke sesi SuPer! Sesinya surat Pemirsa. Dan pertanyaan pertama jatuh pada Keisuke!

**Keisuke**: Ya?

**Taki**: Banyak yang protes lu ngubah potongan rambut di episode 29. Jadi kriting gila ga jelas gitu. Kenapa sih?

**Keisuke**: Nggak tau tuh, tanya produsernya aja! Soalnya jaman dulu rambut yang rada-rada kriting lebih seksi katanya. Aku terpaksa nurut deh. Untung aja Muraeda-sensei pengertian dan yang digambar di komik pas rambutku masih panjang lurus.

**Taki**: Tapi gua beda lo, dari kriting banget malah jadi lurus banget kaya di Ichigo series episode terakhir. Muraeda-sensei tau aja kapan potongan rambut yang cocok buat kita biar keliatan keren di komik!

**Keisuke**: Betuuul! Fans-ku langsung jadi banyak begitu aku muncul di komik.

**Wataru**: (senyum sadis) Nyebelin ya!

**Kagami**: Iya! Blagu banget sih, mentang-mentang udah sukses dibuat komiknya!

**Taki**: Aduh…Maaf ngelantur dikit. Sekarang buat Wataru. Siapa yang paling deket sama kamu? Dogga, Garuru atau Basshaa?

**Wataru**: Aku deket ke semuanya. Lebih sama paman Jiro sih…soalnya ayah udah percayain banget aku ke dia. Kalau Riki lebih deket sama Ramon.

**Taki**: Oh…Satu lagi nih. Ada yang minta lu pake rok lagi kaya di movie. Mau nggak?

**Wataru**: Nggak mauuuu! Malu banget waktu itu. Belum lagi sempet jatoh berkali-kali pas adegan henshin sambil lari. Nggak! Nggak! Nggaaaaak!

**Taki**: Kiva series emang kebanyakan fanservices buat cewe. Gua kira kalian enjoy ngelakuinnya, ternyata pada stress juga. Sip. (ngambil salah satu surat) Sekarang Kagami! Berapa kali dalam seminggu lu ke rumah tendou?

**Kagami**: Ah, jarang banget! Kalo ada kerjaan aja mungkin sekali dua kali. Kalo nggak ada biasanya ketemu di tempat Hiyori.

**Taki**: Oooh…Untuk Keisuke, Kenapa nama lu Kamen Rider X? Kalo gua pribadi, mending nama lu Kamen Rider V. Soalnya antena di kepala lu ga ada unsur X-nya…

**Keisuke**: Yeee…maksa. Liat kostum donk…bentuknya jelas-jelas huruf X.

**Taki**: Masa cuma gara-gara itu doank?

**Keisuke**: Iya ya…Jadi kepikiran juga. Apalagi aku Rider ke lima, harusnya V donk.

**Taki, Keisuke**: (sama-sama sok mikir) Hmmmmm…..

**Taki**: Ntar gua tanya ke Oyassan deh. Terus buat Wataru. Lagu yang sering dimainin bokap lu lagu Klasiknya siapa?

**Wataru**: Paganini. Lagunya keren kan?

**Taki**: Keren banget, sempet jadi RBT gua malah! Latiannya pasti menggila.

**Wataru**: Ah, kalian mau aja diboongin. Aku sih nggak bisa selancar itu kalo main biola. Ntu cuma ekting!

**Taki**: Hah? Masa? Jadi Otoya?

**Wataru**: Ekting ayahku lebih jago ya? Hehehehe…

**Taki**: Sialan! Padahal lu sekeluarga mau gua puji. Nggak jadi ah! Sekarang untuk waga tomo…Ka-Gaaaa-Mi…hihihihi….

**Kagami**: Jangan manggil nama gua kaya gituuuuuu! Firasat buruk nih!

**Taki**: Tenang…bukan pertanyaan macem-macem kok. Ada yang nanya, lu bisa nyanyi gak? Kok pas nyanyi di episode 38, suara lu fals abis?

**Kagami**: Monyong! Iyaaaa, emang gua kaga bisa nyanyiiii… Suara gua jelek, puassss? Bosan! Bosan gua dengan hujatan itu! Pecahkan saja piringnya! Biar ramai! Biar seru! Karena banyak tanda seruu!

**Taki**: Oiii! Berisik! Dasar korban AADC! Cuma jawab 'iya' aja susah banget. Untuk Keisuke. Kamu jago berenang?

**Keisuke**: Lumayan…Dari gaya punggung, gaya dada bahkan gaya batu aku bisa.

**Taki**: Tapi yang bikin gua lebih terkesan, motor lu juga bisa berenang. Canggih!

**Keisuke**: Tapi desainnya kurang praktis. Gede banget, kalo mau parkir di mall kudu ke bagian parkir Harley. Kan ongkos parkirnya jadi mahal.

**Taki**: Beuh…gua pikir orang pendiem kaya elu cuma bisa diem di perpustakaan.

**Keisuke**: Walau pendiem aku kurang suka baca lo…

**Taki**: Terus? Sukanya apa?

**Keisuke**: Ngaca…

**Taki:** Uanjiiiis…narsissss!

**Kagami**: Pantes dari tadi lu ngeliat keluar aja, kirain ada apa. Ternyata ngaca ya?

**Keisuke**: Soalnya aku penasaran. Foto-foto spin off yang ada di majalah On Air itu pada dapet dari mana, berarti ada kamera tersembunyi selama kita diwawancara kan? Makanya aku harus keren tiap saat.

**Wataru**: (ngeliat sekeliling) Serius Tak? Ada kamera tersembunyi?

**Taki**: Rahasia perusahaan donk bro! Kalo udah saatnya, ntar kita panggil mereka yang kerja di majalah On air buat jadi bintang tamu.

**Kagami**: Jadi pelaku Paparazzi-nya sesama Rider? Kutang anyar!

**Keisuke**: Kalo diliat dari hasil fotonya yang ngga karuan, kayaknya aku tau salah satu pelakunya…

**Taki**: Udah dibilang ntar mereka juga bakal jadi bintang tamu. Santai aja! Nah, Buat kalian berdua (Nunjuk Kagami sama Wataru) Dari dulu perang Heisei dan Showa ga pernah padam di mata para fans. Gimana kalian nyikapinnya?

**Wataru**: Wah… pertanyaan serius nih?

**Kagami**: Nggak salah nih?

**Taki**: Kagak! Lagipula kalian nggak katro kaya bintang-bintang tamu sebelumnya, jadi aku bawa agak serius dikit. Kei, lu juga jawab sebagai rider dari kubu Showa!

**Kagami**: Wah…Takut…Salah jawab dikit bisa-bisa nyawa author melayang.

**Wataru**: Aku rasa nggak ada yang salah mau milih rider showa atau rider heisei. Masalahnya cuma di efek aja. Yang dulu kan cupu.

**Keisuke**: BRENGSEEEEK! KAN UDAH GUA BILANG CARA HENSHIN GUA NGGAK CUPU! (gebrak meja)

**Wataru**: Ma…maksudku bukan gitu senpai…..

**Taki**: Woiiiiii! Sabar massss! Lagian siapa yang ngomongin tentang cara henshin enteee?

**Keisuke**: Aduh…sorry…Habis kesel pernah dapet predikat henshin terburuk, motor terburuk, gaya pakaian terburuk dan cerita masa lalu terburuk.

**Taki**: Rekor lu ancur amat. Kok bisa?

**Keisuke**: Katanya alesan gua jadi Kamen Rider tuh payah banget. Cuma gara-gara salah ngambil rompi doank. Udah gitu cara henshin gua jelek banget. Mana sering banget tu helm miring-miring pas gua eksyen. Grrrrrrrr!

**Wataru**: Yaaah..dia malah curhat…

**Kagami**: Menurut gua, cara orang nonton film kita harus disesuaiin sama jamannya. Lu tadi bilang kalo produser tiba-tiba ganti rambut lu jadi kriting karena jaman dulu kriting berasa keren kan? Nah, jaman Heisei juga sama!

**Taki**: Maksud? Jadi penonton Heisei sama Showa ga bakal nyambung donk?

**Kagami**: Ah, siapa bilang? Rider showa emang gagah karena tiap episode mereka berjuang sendiri. Tapi Rider Heisei ngajarin kita betapa pentingnya kerja sama dan percaya antar teman. So?

**Wataru**: Emang dua-duanya banyak kelemahan dan kekurangan, tapi itu semua karena pengaruh jaman sama teknologi.

**Keisuke**: Buktinya kita adem ayem aja disini. Kalo ada yang gontok2an di forum itu sih urusan mereka, Hahaha!

**Wataru**: Senpaiiiiii! (Pelukan bertiga sambil ktawa-ktawa)

**Taki**: Wah, gua seneng episode kali ini. (terharu) Semua rapih dan terkendali. Para bintang tamunya juga nurut banget dan jawabannya juga bijaksana ga kaya episode-episode sebelumnya. Sering-sering aja deh gua kedapetan bintang tamu kayak kalian…

**Kagami**: Soalnya kata nenek Tendou pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik.

**Keisuke**: Persis! Mending nonton dulu semua episode KR Showa dan Heisei, baru deh boleh protes. Jangan nonton sepotong ato dikomporin langsung sok tau terus ngomong gede.

**Taki**: Ah, nenek gua juga pernah bilang gitu. Lagian itu kan peribahasa umum! Sip! Lolos! Gua suka jawaban lu semua!

**Kagami, Keisuke, Wataru**: (sorak) Horeeeee….!

TETTEREEEETTTT! Akhirnya terdengarlah lagu jingle dengan alat musik terompet.

**Taki**: Wah pas banget! kita bakal masuk sesi selanjutnya nih...

**Wataru**: Jangan-jangan yang main terompet tadi Ibuki juga ya?

**Keisuke**: Aku saranin sekali lagi… Mending tu jingle direkam aja. Lumayan hemat biaya.

**Taki**: Wah, betul juga! Ntar ide lu gua saranin ke Oyassan deh. Sekarang kita masuk sesi berikutnya! Pin Poin Bremmmmm!

**Kagami, Keisuke, Wataru**: (kagum) Wooooooow….!

**Taki**: Di sesi terakhir ini, selama 30 detik kalian kudu jawab hanya dengan 'Yes' atau 'No' Kalau nggak pertanyaan tidak akan dilanjutkan sampai kalian menjawab. Kalau kalian kalah ato kena diskualifikasi...maka kalian akan kena PERMAINAN HUKUMAAAAAAN HAHAHAHAHAHA! (diiringi suara geledek)

**Kagami, Keisuke, Wataru**: (nutup hidung)

**Taki**: Kok pada nutup idung?

**Kagami**: Habis mulut lu bau banget. Jangan lebar-lebar donk ngakaknya!

**Taki**: Masa sih? Tadi gua cuma makan sambel pete dikit.

**Keisuke**: Wuiiih! Ditambah saus tauco langsung lengkap tuh!

**Wataru**: Aduh…pusing…Gua yang biasa nyium bau-bau aneh aja nggak pernah nyium yang separah ini.

**Taki:** Maklum deh, sebelum siaran gua laper berat. Jadi apa aja yang ada di atas meja makan gua makan. Hehehe… Ah! Udahlah! Ayo kita mulai. Gatack siap?

**Kagami**: (Ngangguk) Sip!

**Taki**: Untuk sesi Pin Poin, gua gunain bahasa yang lebih formal oke? Apakah saya tampan?

**Kagami**: HAAAH?

**Taki**: Salaaah! Ulang! Ulang! Kok ada komik Kung-Fu Komang disini! Sorry, diulang ya! Pelihara binatang?

**Kagami**: Hmm…No!

**Taki**: Bisa masak?

**Kagami**: No!

**Taki**: Bisa jait?

**Kagami**: Yes!

**Taki**: Bisa nyapu?

**Kagami**: Yes!

**Taki**: Pulangnya beresin kamar gua ya!

**Kagami**: Yes! Hah kok gitu pertanyaannya?

**Taki**: Tadi selingan doang, Suka ramen?

**Kagami**: Yes!

**Taki**: Sering nyasar?

**Kagami**: No!

**Taki**: Ngorok?

**Kagami:** No!

**Taki**: Lagi ada yang ditaksir?

**Kagami**: …..

**Taki**: Mi!

**Kagami**: ….

**Taki**: Jawab donk!

**Kagami**: rahasia perusahaan ah!

**Taki**: Ntar lu kena sesi hukuman lo…

**Kagami**: Ngg…iya aja deh…

BREMMMMMMMM

**Taki**: Sayang banget lu gagal!

**Kagami**: Kan gua udah jawab!

**Taki**: Gua bilang jawab 'yes' bukan cuma 'iya'!

**Kagami**: Tapi tadi kan ada pertanyaan yang ngga masuk!

**Taki**: Protes aja! Lu belum jawab 3 soal, kalo dikorting satu tetep masih ada dua. Udah! Pokoknya lu kena sesi hukuman. Sekarang buat Kei-chan! Seneng Diving?

**Keisuke**: Seneng! Apalagi di Bunaken! Lautnya bagus! Pemandangannya mak nyus!

**Taki**: Oy…

**Keisuke**: Sorry! Kalo udah ngomong soal laut jadi ga bisa diem. Yes!

**Taki**: Suka warna kuning?

**Keisuke**: Yes!

**Taki**: Mandi lebih dari setengah jam?

**Keisuke**: No! Mandi kok lama amat?

**Wataru**: (jlebbb) Duh…kok kesepet ya!

**Taki**: Ke arah BDSM?

**Keisuke**: (sweat drop) gara-gara senjataku cambuk ya? NOOO!

**Taki**: Hihihi...Pernah ikut pramuka?

**Keisuka**: ? No!

**Taki**: Pernah suka Kiriko?

**Keisuke**: WHAT? Aku belum mau dibunuh Ryoko! No!

BREMMMMMMMMM

**Keisuke**: Loh? Kok udah abis?

**Taki**: Lu ternyata lama-lama bawel juga! Awal-awal aja jaim. Hahaha…Lu juga kena sesi hukuman! Sekarang buat Wataru…Suka Kopi?

**Wataru**: Ngg…Suka. Yes.

**Taki**: Benci manusia?

**Wataru**: (ngomong pelan) Aku bukan benci… Kadang takut soalnya aku nggak tau mereka lagi mikir apa… Jadi lebih baik aku nutup diri…

**Taki**: Cuy! Jawabannya!

**Wataru**: Eh…Ga tau! Kadang Yes, kadang No… No deh!

**Taki**: Sayang kakak?

**Wataru**: Yes!

**Taki**: Rajin olahraga

**Wataru**: Sekarang Yes!

**Taki**: Suka musik klasik?

**Wataru**: Yes!

**Taki**: Suka karya Bach donk?

**Wataru**: Nooo!

**Taki**: Pernah ngompol?

**Wataru**: Hah? Aku…eeeh…

BREEEEEEMMMMMMM

**Taki**: Waktu abis! WAHAHAHAHAHA pemirsa! Pe-pe-pe-pemirsa! Balik lagi di bukan empat puluh mata! Hahaha… Maksud saya, baru kali ini semua bintang tamu kena hukuman sekaligus, hahahahahaha! (ngakak megang perut)

**Kagami**: Puas lu? Ketawa aja terus!

**Wataru**: (bisik ke Keisuke) Cara ngomong 'pemirsa'-nya kok gagap kaya Decade? Jangan-jangan Decade belajar dari Tukul ya?

**Taki**: Sorry, hahahaha… dan hukuman untuk ketiganya kalian harus melakukan…ini!

**Kagami**: Buat apa mike ini?

**Keisuke**: Trus selendang ini juga?

**Wataru**: Kok aku dikasih biola? Maksudnya aku harus main biola?

**Taki**: Tepat sekali, tantangan untuk kalian adalah Gatack harus nyanyi diiringi permainan biola Kiva dan tarian goyang dombret X.

**Kagam**i: Gua kan ga bisa nyanyi!

**Wataru**: Aku udah bilang kalo permainan biola di Kiva series cuma ekting!

**Keisuke**: Gila! Berarti usaha ja'im gua dari tadi sia-sia donk? Masa kudu goyang dombret?

**Taki:** Sapa suruh kalian gagal ngejawab. Pokoknya kalau nggak ngejalanin sesi hukuman, persekot kalian dari oyassan bakal dipotong. Jadi gaji gue bisa nambah, HAHAHAHA!

**Keisuke**: Sadis lu tak! Awas ya!

**Taki**: Para KR-Lovers yang tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadiannya jangan takut. Karena besok, majalah Kamen Rider On Air selanjutnya akan terbit dan semua yang kalian lewatkan dalam wawancara malam ini akan dibahas ulang. Termasuk foto eksklusif dan semua spin off. Semua bisa langsung dibeli di sekre Tachibana Racing Club. Sekarang, mari kita dengarkan konsert mini para bintang tamu kita!

Sejenak Wataru dan yang lain hanya bertatapan dengan ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersama.

**Wataru**: Aku mulai ya…

NGIIIIIIK NGOOOOOOK NGEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK

**Kagami**: Mooooero yo moerooooo yoooo! Akaruku moeroooooo!

**Keisuke**: La~la~la~~~~~~~~(goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan)

**Pendengar + Taki**: (nutup kuping) !

Akhirnya banyak dari penoton di studio yang pingsan karena goyangan gila Keisuke, permainan biola kacau Wataru dan suara sumbang Kagami.

**Taki**: Ka…KR-Lovers! Matikan radio kalian sekarang! Matikaaaaan! Sampai jumpa minggu depan! Salam, henshin! (ikut pingsan)

.

.

.

**A/N**: Chapter ini spesial buat ente deh, Dito. Yang udah repot nanya2 terus kapan fic ini apdet. LOOOL. Makasih ya…  
Juga buat para reviewers yang udah ngereview fic-ku yang 'Bosaaaaan!'. Makasih bwat semua hujatannya (Malah ketawa senang) XDDD

Belum semua pertanyaan dan review2 gila MP dan DA kumasukkin di fic ini. Harap bersabar ya…Selama aku masih suka KR, fic ini bakal kulanjutin teruuus walau harus ngewawancara karakter super minor. So, please support me by comment it.

Untuk pembaca yang baru lihat fic ini dua ato tiga tahun kemudian nggak masalah. Silahkan review juga. Klik aja tulisan'Review this Story/Chapter' dibawah. Ditunggu lo…

Mari kita lestarikan Kamen Rider hingga titik darah penghabisan!

Salam, henshin!


End file.
